Personal Sins
by LadyOfTheBones
Summary: Cynna, a resident of the planet Yepra makes it her personal mission to rid her planet of the First order and it seems to be going pretty well until a certain man accompanies the squadrons to deal with the pest problem. And from there on out, her life is turned upside down and inside out. (Mitaka will also be making appearances but I couldn't find him the character menu.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Cynna Rohl crouched down behind a bush, hunting her prey. First order troopers had been scouting the mountains near her home for several weeks now. Look for something, or someone. The planet Yepra was a small trading planet in a far corner of the galaxy usually ignored by everyone but wayward ships. Its mountainous terrain was harsh and the climate temperamental, but it was home. And Cynna would be damned if she let the First Order scum take over it, with a feline-like grace she leaped from her hiding spot and speared the closet trooper. Spinning she ripped her dagger from its sheath on her hip and plunged it into the neck of the next startled man. A fierce cry pierced the air as she thrust into the next and final trooper with her now bloody dagger. She jerked the spear out of the first man she had downed, grimacing at the wet sound that followed. There had to be more. She needed to find the ship that they had come down on. Their tracks led down the small animal path towards the base of the mountain. They probably landed down by Qlun lake. It was the flattest piece of land within thirty klicks.

The sooner she could get rid of them all the sooner she could get back to her quiet life of hunting and gardening. Her animal hide boots slapped the earth dully as she ran down the path, her dark hair loose and billowing behind her. The cool mountain air dried the sweat beads on her forehead. The blaster strapped to her back bouncing with unfamiliar weight. She hardly used such ugly and clumsy weapons, but in a pinch, they had their uses and if she was going to ride her home of first order she'd need a long range weapon. The more she could pick off from a distance the easier it'd be and less of a chance she'd be injured even though troopers were notoriously bad shots.

Within thirty minutes she had found the ship. It was a standard assault lander, meaning two squads were on her planet. She'd taken down three so only seventeen remained. Shimming up a tree she perched herself on the branch, readying her blaster she took aim on the closest trooper. Taking a steadying breath she let off a shot, then vaulted into another tree, avoiding an on-slaughter of misaimed blaster shots. Jumping several trees over she let off several calculated blasts and then she bounded through the trees again. The troopers were formless despite the barking commands of their superiors. She had the advantage of camouflage and mobility.

Once she had picked off about ten or so she dropped down out of the trees and started her melee attack on the troopers. That's when she saw him. He was dressed in all black, his mask accented with chrome. In his hand was his infamous lightsaber. Kylo Ren. She was just about to start her retreat when her body froze in its place. Kylo Ren stared directly at her, or at least she thought he did, with his hand stretched outwards. The remaining Troopers, eight or so, surrounded her and confiscated her weapons. Kylo Ren strode towards her arrogantly.

"So you're the one who keeps dispatching the troopers. I would have thought you to be more... Well, I thought there would have been more of you," He turned to the troopers and barked off orders," Load her on the transport."

Kylo Ren let his hold on her fall away and she immediately threw off the Troopers holding her. They stumbled to the ground and she flew back towards the forest before She felt the iron grip of the force close in around her. She growled in frustration.

"Do not think I would have let you get away so easily." Kylo said frigidly, dragging her back to the ship. Frustration arised in her as her chances of escape dwindled to non-existent.


	2. Chapter 2

The transport was cold, long, and outrageously boring. No one spoke, no one looked at her, no one moved. Kylo Ren slouched in a chair not too far from her, absorbed in his holo pad. The troopers settled into their seats and barely moved, remaining stoic. They had cuffed her hands and chained her feet together, her safety straps had been tightened a little too tight and were leaving red marks on her sun-tanned skin. Considering the damage she had dealt, she reasoned that it could have been lot worse. But the future was still up in the air. She was clueless as to what they were planning for her. Torture? Enslavement? Death? She couldn't decide which one was worse. Probably torture. She could escape enslavement eventually. Death wouldn't be awful, because well because she'd be dead. But torture could last a long long time.

Kylo POV

He could hardly concentrate on the mass of data in front of him. The woman's thought batted around the transporter as if they were in an echo chamber. Even when he blocked them out they buzzed around him like a persistent fly. He sighed and looked up at her. She had dirt smeared across her face and arms, twigs and debris tangled her dark brown locks. A dark pink scar marred the left side of her face, slicing through her eyebrow and down her cheek. Her eyes were a shocking blue color, hard as ice. Her mouth was wide and pressed into a hard line. She was defiantly a wild person. Her choice home planet was a tribute to that. The clothing she had chosen was revealing, her cropped top was a deep red and had only one strap holding it on her chest, her skirt rested on the widest part of her hips and had slits in the front, leaving a strip of material between them. Her body was toned and lithe. Metallic gold tattoos glittered across her tight stomach and down her side, ending just above her knee on her inner thigh. She was exotic and fierce. But she was hiding something. He could feel it. Reaching out with his mind he started plucking through her thoughts. Her current thought was analyzing the fight. Wondering how she didn't see him until it was too late. She was an excellent warrior. He wondered who had trained her in combat. He started to riffle through her memories when her head snapped up, her electric blue eyes glaring at him. Kylo raised an eyebrow and pushed further into her mind when he hit a road block. Or rather it was blank, empty. Furling his brow he pushed harder, poking and prodding. Her memories continued back only four years. She was 25, her memories started when she stepped off a small ship onto her home planet with no mention as to where she had come from or originated. Her hair was shorter, barely brushing her shoulders and her eyes weren't as hard. She waved back at the crew of the ship with a smile, brilliantly white teeth sat straight in her mouth. She wore a long sleeve shirt with a brown vest over it and dark brown pants along with boots. A heavy pack was slung over her shoulder as she hiked up into the small town.

" _ **Get out of my head**_." She spat at him, pulling his attention from her memories. Kylo tilted his head, setting down his holopad.

"What happened to your memories...Cynna?"

"None of your damn business."

"You can either tell me and save us both some time or I can find out the hard way."

"You should just kill me. I'm not giving you anything."

"That can always be arranged. But I know some slavers who would pay a pretty penny for a girl like you."

"Go ahead slave me out if you think chains will hold me forever."

"They will if you're broken" He threatened darkly.

"I dare you" She spat back.

Kylo chuckled,"Get some slept Cynna. You're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the follows I appreciate it! As all writers, I love getting reviews from you! Let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

* * *

Cynna POV

At some point, she had taken Kylo's advice and fallen asleep. The troopers woke her roughly as they yanked her out of her seat. She groaned as the bright lights of the hanger assaulted her vision. Kylo Ren strode several feet in front of them, clearing a path through the throng of First Order swine. He didn't have to say a word or lift a finger, people saw him coming and quickly scurried out of the way. But their eyes lingered on her. A wild woman with a fierce glare and a mean set to her mouth. They walked and walked and walked and walked for what seemed like ages. The space station was cold and gray. The air felt stale and she was already missing her home. It's rugged beauty and the freshness. Everything here was going to be recycled a thousand times. She could already taste the chemicals in the water and feel the mush they called food on her tongue. That is if they let her live long enough.

"Take her to the interrogation room. Someone will be along to deal with her." Kylo barked and continued down the long hallways. The troopers hauled her down a shorter hallway and stopped in front of a door with opened with a _whoosh_. Inside the room was a long metal table propped up vertically with straps to hold someone down. The troopers forced her into the restraints despite her initial struggling. With a defeated sigh she leaned her head back into the headrest.

Kylo POV

Even as Kylo stalked away from her thoughts persistently buzzed around his head. Water. Food. Home. Life. It was massive on slaughter of speculations and hopes and fears. Snoke would want to know about her. The way she fought, the way she moved, bounding through the trees and the force. He felt the force in her. She herself didn't seem to notice but it was in every move she made every instinct. She manipulated it in such a different way than any other force user he knew. And what was that block in her mind? Why could he not access it? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Kylo entered Snoke's chambers finding the insufferable General Hux was already present.

"Ren" Hux acknowledged venomously.

"Hux" Kylo spat back.

Snoke glared down at his apprentice as he knelt in front of him.

"Why are you here Kylo?" His gravely voice reverberated through the massive chamber.

"It's the problem we had on Yepra."

Hux turned, interested now, "Yes? And? Was it the rebels?"

"No. It was a girl."

"A girl?" Snoke repeated.

"Yes. She's...an anomaly. She's a force wielder but is unaware that she's using it. "

Kylo tensed as Snoke's tendrils wormed their way into his memories, pursuing casually throughout the ordeal, pausing as he skidded across her memory block.

"That is interesting." Snoke murmured. "Kylo, learn what you can from her. Study her. Figure out how to unlock her memories. If you can't discover anything bring her to me and I'll take care of her."

"Yes, master," Kylo said bowing again. As he turned to leave Snoke spoke up again.

"And don't let her escape like that Jakku girl."

Cynna POV

The _whoosh_ of the door roused her from her mental inflections. She craned her neck to look behind her. The masked figure of Kylo Ren slowly entered her vision with heavy footsteps.

"My master wants to study you. Discover your secrets. Unravel your mind. You should consider letting me. The alternative is much worse." His distorted voice forenamed as he came to stand in front of her, leaning in close.

"Hmm. Let me think about it...Okay, considered it and the answer it PISS OFF!" She lurched from the table, the restraints stopping her a hairs breath from Kylo's atrocious mask.

"You don't really have a choice Cynna."

Kylo plunged into her mind, rifling through her memories going back a year from to lonely year. She lived in a tiny shack perched high up in the mountains near a babbling creek. Wind chimes clanged musically as a gentle breeze filtered through the trees. Cynna stepped out of the hut and onto the small covered porch. A steaming cup of tea in her hands.

Kylo skipped through the memories quicker and quicker growing frustrated at her mundane life. He came to her first memory. The one where she stepped off the ship. It was blurry almost, around the edges as if it was hers. The ships logo was just out of reach, but he could tell the color, red. And the two crew members seemed so familiar, but their faces were blurred too, out of focus.

With an agitate growl Kylo pulled out of her mind. Cynna laughed weakly, leaning back on the table.

"Find anything interesting Oh great and powerful Kylo? Don't go stealing my secret recipes."

"You won't be laughing when Snoke plows through your mind leaving you a vegetable."

"Well if I'm a vegetable then it really wouldn't matter now, would it? I don't have anything to offer you, Kylo Ren. Go bother someone else." Cynna gave a tired sigh and slouched into the restraints, closing her eyes. The headache came back after he stampeded through her mind. There was a click and the restraints holding her in place fell away. They had been keeping Cynna up right and now with their sudden disappearance she stumbled forward into Kylo's chest. He grabbed her shoulders, hoisting her upright again with what sounded like a disgusting grunt. Keeping one hand on her arm he dragged her out of the interrogation room.

"Where are we going?" Cynna asked. Being thrown out of an airlock suddenly flashed through her mind. She wanted to say she was fearless in the face of death, but there was a small trickle that went down her spine.

"Where are we going?" She asked again more forcefully.

"I'm throwing you out the airlock," Kylo sneered.

"what happened to Snoke turning me into a vegetable? Or are you all talk Ben Solo?" Cynna bit back.

She was then whirled into the closest wall with a painful thud. Kylo stood in front of her his hands on either side of her head. Growling, he leaned down and said," I killed Ben Solo a long time ago. And I kill his father. And I'll kill his mother too. And when I find Luke Skywalker, I'll kill him too." Kylo took one hand and wrapped it around her thin neck, pushing her up the wall. Cynna grimaced as he choked her. Her lung started to burning, begging for air and her eyes watered, but she kept them on his face even when her complexion started to turn purple. With her legs dangling in the air she kicked out, landing a blow in his groin area. Kylo dropped her and took an unsteady step back. Cynna gasped for air, coughing. Her hand massaging her throat. Suddenly she was thrown against the other wall, her head hitting hard enough to make her see stars.

Cynna laughed as she slid down the wall. "The great Kylo Ren, such power, such knowledge, trapped within a child with a temper problem."

"Is there a problem here Ren?" Another voice asked. A pale man with brilliantly red hair and flashing blue eyes stood with his hands behind his back. His military uniform was impeccably clean and orderly.

"Not at all Hux." Kylo snapped.

Hux glanced down at Cynna, walking over to her and offering her his hand. Cynna took it gingerly and allowed him to help her up.

"I will accompany her to her cell. Captain Phasma has another prisoner that needs interrogation."

Kylo Ren stalked off without another word. His cap billowing behind him.

"I am General Hux." The red-headed man said walking down the hallway.

"Cynna." She replied after a moment, following him.

"You've peaked many people's interests aboard the Finalizer. Mine included. It isn't often we get such a... colorful guest."

Cynna snorted at his choice of words. "Guest? Don't try to make it seem like I'm ever leaving this ship alive."

"You could just give Kylo the information he wants. And I'd be happy to put your skill set to work for the First Order. "

Cynna stopped, looking down." I can't."

General Hux turned, eyeing her. " And why not?"

"Because I can't remember anything before Yepra."

"And what about your combat skills?"

"My body knows how to fight. Muscle memory."


	4. Chapter 4

Several days passed after General Hux deposited her in her cell. A cramped room with a bed, a toilet, and a sink. Cynna had washed her face off and sponge bathed the rest of herself the first night. Her hair was still a mess and was starting to mat. Meals came regularly, and like her earlier speculations it was mush and chemicals. Though in the morning, she was pleasantly surprised that a hot cup of coffee came with breakfast.

By the third day, she was restless, pacing in her cell. The walls of her cramped quarters slowly became suffocating and began closing in on her. Now she knew why circus animals always paced and were aggressive. She was losing her mind. She needed to do something. Dropping to the ground she started push ups. Get the blood flowing, your heart pumping. She thought to herself. Just when she was about to switch to sit ups the door opened. General Hux stood in the doorway.

Cynna pulled herself to her feet, pushed her hair out of her face.

"Walk with me." He said, stepping aside. Cynna eyed him suspiciously but stepped out of the cell.

"I have a proposition for you." He offered as he walked, "If you can best me in a sparring match, I'll arrange for you to have nicer quarters."

"Why?" Was the first question out of her mouth.

"Because unlike Kylo Ren, I actually see potential in you. You are valuable to me, not your memories."

"What if I don't want to give you what you want?"

"Then I suppose you can continue to fight with Kylo, continue to live in that prison cell. I can offer you something better for your time here."

"What exactly do you want?"

"You have a unique fighting style. I'd like you to teach it to me and my troops."

"You know I hate the First Order."

"It does put a damper on things, but given your current situation..." He trailed off looking at her bruised neck and messy hair.

"Do you really think I am so vain that I would jump ship at the first mention of a shower?"

General Hux sighed, "That's not what I am trying to get at. If you don't have a use aboard this ship, well you won't be on this ship."

"If you are trying to tiptoe around me, please don't. I'm not afraid to die."

"Death isn't the worse thing. You could be sold to slavers."

Cynna snorted again."Yeah, go ahead."

General Hux stopped at a door and placed his hand on the biometric scanner. It opened into a large training room. Several people in workout gear sparred with one another, or ran around the room, or lifted weights.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards the room.

Cynna sighed heavily and gave him a slightly irritated glare before she walked into the room. A few people noticed them immediately, stopping what they were doing. Hux kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket and then his belt and then his shirt till he stood in front of her half naked. Cynna frowned deeply at him and cracked her neck.

"Let's get this over with."

Hux stood in front of her, taking a wide sturdy stance. Cynna loosing cuffed her hands in front of her and stood with her feet shoulder length apart. Hux was almost as tall as Kylo Ren, maybe an inch or two shorter. Without his shirt on Cynna could see the impressive amount of muscle on his thin frame. As she assessed him, he took a step forward and prepared to punch. As his fist flew towards her face she sidestepped and caught his arm, twisting it behind his back. She shoved him from that position and watched him stumble. Advancing on him she whipped her foot under his unstable feet, sending him to the ground face first.

Kylo POV

Kylo was angry to find his prisoner, not in her cell. When he questioned the nearest trooper aggressively he found that General Hux had taken her to the training rooms. By the time he arrived they had just began to spar. Cynna looked like a feline waiting to pounce, energy, and muscle coiled and ready. Hux made the first move and Cynna disposed of him within seconds. Hux wasn't a clumsy man by any means, but next to Cynna he had two left feet. Hux pulled himself to his feet and smoothed his hair back. A hard line set his mouth. Cynna attacked him just as he found his footing, a swift kick to the side. Grabbing his arm she threw him over her shoulder. He landed with a solid thud on the ground. Looking around the room everyone who was training had stopped to watch. Cynna was impressive. She was graceful and fierce.

Cynna offered Hux a hand up. He took it, sitting up and then a wicked grin flashed on his face as he yanked her down to the floor. Cynna landed on top of him with an oomph. Hux wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck. Cynna struggled for a moment before grabbing his arm and jamming her thumb into his elbow. He let go and she rammed her elbow into his ribs before twisting her entire body and punching the side of his head.

Hux went limp for a moment, knock unconscious, which gave her the time she needed to escape to her feet. A few seconds later Hux groaned and sat up.

"Alright, you win." He groaned, standing up.

Kylo smirked at the Generals discomfort. It pleased him to see Hux in pain. Cynna turned towards the door and saw him. She froze for a moment, her electric blue eyes burning holes in his mask. Kylo strode towards the pair, coming to stand in front of Hux who was dressing.

"As much of a pleasure as that was to watch General Hux, I do not recall giving you permission to take my prisoner."

" When has asking permission ever stopped you Kylo?" The general retorted.

Cynna POV

Cynna glared at Kylo as he and the General talked about her and who owned her and who could take her out of her cell. He wore that same black on black outfit he had before, with his insufferable mask.

"I'm going to go shower." She said, turning. The men barely seemed to notice her speaking so she quickly walked away from them. She smelled. She knew she smelled. She felt disgusting. She stopped one trooper and asked where they were and he pointed her in the right direction. Looking over her shoulder the men were still arguing. She grinned, thinking of the trouble she'd be in once they realized she had wondered off. It surprised her that Kylo of all people didn't immediately sense she wasn't there. But still, she needed to make it quick. She practically ran to the showers. Once in them she stripped and began vigorously cleaning her hair. The water swirling around her feet turned a pinkish brown color. The knots and tangles came out with a little conditioner easy enough which surprised her. She felt like she had a rats nest in her hair before. As she started to wash her body she heard a loud bang and two pairs of footsteps.

"Don't worry I didn't run away." She called out to them. They stopped in front of the shower stall she was using. A thin white curtain separated them.

"Who told you, you could shower?" Kylo growled.

"Ah, let's see here, that would have been me." She retorted.

The curtain was torn open by Kylo, he paused seemingly to have forgotten that most people shower naked. She could feel the Generals gaze taking in her naked back side.

"I was finished anyways." She grumbled, turning to the men who shifted uncomfortably as she grabbed a towel and dried herself. She shimmied back into her clothes even though they too smelled. She would hand wash them in the sink in her cell later.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo dragged her down the hallway after hallway. Until he shoved her into a room. It was large and decorated monochromatically. A large black sofa sat against the wall to her left and a metal table and chairs to her right. In front of her was a wall of windows overlooking the stars. They twinkled silently at her, taunting her with their freedom. Kylo walked past her and tossed his cloak over a chair.

"Since I can't trust a single person on this ship I will have to keep you with me at all times. I'm done going back and forth this way and that way to find you."

Cynna whipped her head around at him.

"Excuse me?"

Kylo didn't dignify her with a response instead he picked up his holopad and ignored her.

She glared at him and then looked around the room again. There were three doors. Two on the right side of the room and one on the far left. She huffed irritated and flopped down on the couch.

"You are just such a lovely host you know that? So kind and sensitive. Not selfish at all."

A strangled sound emitted from Kylos helmet as he looked up at her.

"Of course a gentleman would have shown me to my room by now or offered me a drink at the least. Especially one who wants something from me. Not that I have what he's looking for anyways. You know that Hux man. He was very nice and charming. Spoke to me like a human being, you know, asked me questions. Maybe I'll just tell him all my secrets."

Cynna looked down at her nails, picking at her cuticles. She heard Kylo stand, his footsteps were muffled by the black carpet. A cool leather finger tip found it's way under her chin and tilted her face up. Cynna stared into the black visor where his eyes should be.

"You'll tell me what I want to know regardless of what Hux has offered you. You'll tell me if you know what's good for you."

"Well, what do you want Kylo?" She asked brushing his hand away from her face. She stood up, Kylo didn't budge so they were almost touch. If either one of them took a deep enough breath their chests would touch. Cynna slid past him and walked around the room, letting her hand drag over various objects.

"You've yet to ask me a question I know the answer to."

"Who trained you to fight?"

"I don't know."

"Why were you on Yepra?"

"I don't know."

"Who were those men on the ship?"

"I don't know."

Kylo grew agitated and yanked his helmet off, tossing it on the couch. His gloved hands ranked through a mess of black curls. A scar sliced diagonally down his face, starting just above his right eyebrow, across his nose and ending by his jaw on the left side of his face. His eyes were dark brown, his nose was large and strong. Cynna was surprised to find that he was somewhat attractive and somewhat disgusted by the fact that she found him attractive too.

"What do you know then?!" He demanded, interrupting her evaluation of him.

"Well...I know that those troopers are shitty shots. I know that the food here is terrible. I know that you didn't get that scar from a shaving accident. I know that the Starkiller was destroyed by the rebels. I know that this is the second time that the dark sides weapon has to be thwarted by the "light" side with a few good pilots." She made quotations in the air. She turned and found herself looking down at a decanter filled with an amber liquid. She smelled it and shrugged, pouring herself a glass," air lockI also know that I am likely not to leave this ship alive. I know you think I have some sort of amazing secret locked away inside my head. And finally, I know that I would rather you just get on with it and toss me airlock. It's been fun, truly." Cynna raised her glass to him and knocked it back in one large gulp.

Kylo POV

Kylo frowned, listening to everything she said. Technically everything she said was true. He absently mindedly touched his scar. Standing he made his way to where she stood, looking down at her for a moment before turning and pouring himself a glass, refilling hers in the process.

"Why do you hate the first order?"

"Because they're cruel."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, they employ you often, but they have a disregard for life in general. If it doesn't agree completely strike it down. If it doesn't whore itself out to them, chuck 'em. Not to mention your stormtroopers are ripped away from their families at such young ages and brainwashed into doing all of your dirty work. Don't mistake me for a rebel sympathizer. It's just a manner of choosing the lesser of two evils. I think the galaxy would be better off governing its self. I think it would be better off without Jedi or Sith. But that's just my opinion." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Quite an opinion," Kylo remarked, sipping his drink. He kept his eyes trained on her face.

"Thought it up all by myself."She nodded, sipping her drink this time.

"Let's sit down," Kylo suggested, taking the decanter with him. The table chrome and polished to a brilliant shine. It was empty save for the glassware placed on it moments before. Kylo slouched in his chair, extending his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. Cynna was slow to follow. He could feel her eyes on the back of his head before he heard her footsteps. Pulling out the chair across from him she sat down on the edge.

"Snoke wants me to bring you to him," Kylo said after a long sip. " Says I'm not making progress quick enough."

Cynna was quiet for a moment, occupying her mouth with her drink,"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, I better keep drinking then."She chuckled, refilling her glass.

"That stuff will go to your head quickly," Kylo warned, draining the rest of his glass in the process.

Cynna grinned, "Maybe if I get drunk my mind will unlock for you. Loosen the hatch, let all my skeletons out."

"That would save us both a lot of trouble." Kylo mused.

Cynna swirled the amber liquid in her glass silently, her eyes focused on the stars behind his head.

"You know I would have killed you back on Yepra had you not seen me before."

"I highly doubt it, but I'll entertain you with the thought."

"When I fight, I feel like I'm guided by something. Some invisible force surrounds me, becomes a part of me, an extension. Everything is like it's in slow motion. I can see their moves before they even act on them. If I focus hard enough I swear I can see the future sometimes. Or at least It feels that way." She laughed, running her thin fingers through her hair.

"The force," Kylo said in a matter of fact tone.

"What?"

"The force," he repeated," What you're feeling is the force. I felt that you were forced sensitive on Yepra which is why you're here and not dead.

"You brought me here because I can use "the force" to fight well?" she scoffed.

"You would have had to have a teacher to use it in the way you do."

"So you want to know who taught me?"

"Yes. You should think about joining us. Not the first order obviously, but The Knights of Ren. I could use someone like you."

Cynna scoffed again," No thanks. I don't take orders well."

Kylo snorted, rubbing the back of his neck, "No kidding. I should warn you, though, Supreme Leader will not hesitate to kill you if he deems you useless."

"I thought we went over this already Kylo, I'm not afraid to die."

 _Liar_ , Kylo thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Rough hands shook Cynna awake, groggy she squinted her eyes and look around the room confused for a moment before she located Kylo who was standing by her head. She didn't remember making it to the couch last night. Had she stumbled her way there in a drunken stupor?

"Get ready." Kylo rasped through his mask. "You have fifteen minutes before I take you to Snoke."

Cynna sat up, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. " My funeral already? Glad you woke me up early. Is there a chance I get to choose my last meal because if I do I want ten cups of coffee and some headache relief."

"Breakfast is on the table." Kylo grunted, jerking the cowl of his cloak over his helmet.

There was coffee on the table, and a headache relief pill along with eggs and bacon. Cynna's stomach growled as she stood, "Mm. Bacon...Don't tell me you ordered me breakfast because you feel bad about sending me to my death," She grinned, biting into a crispy piece of bacon.

"Hardly." He responded with a robotic coldness.

Cynna laughed cynically, tucking her hair behind her ear. A gray tattoo peaked out behind her ear. A circle with metallic-looking wings, a four pointed star sat in the middle with a thick line traveling through it, ending in a sharp point.

Cynna heard Kylo take a sharp breath, stalking over to her. He grabbed her arm with one hand and yanked her hair back with the other.

Cynna cried out in surprise and pain.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" She ripped herself out of his grip and took a step back.

"Grey Jedi..." He whispered, "But that's impossible. They were wiped out completely years ago."

"Grey Jedi?"Cynna asked exasperated.

Kylo didn't bother to answer her instead dragged her out of the room.

"Kylo!" She exclaimed, pulling against him. It didn't seem to faze him, but his breathing was heavy and hard. The twisting and turning hallways of the Finalizer had her lost. She was pretty sure she didn't know up from down anymore.

After what felt like hours Kylo ripped open a metal door with the force.

"Supreme Leader," He said as he stepped through the door, dropping to one knee, dragging her to the ground with him. His grip on her arm was painfully tight but she gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Kylo Ren," The old ethereal voice echoed around the massive room. A hologram slowly came to life in front of her eyes. The ugliest creature she had every seen towered over them, his old gray skin wrinkling around a skeletal skull with deep sunken, beady eyes.

"Supreme Leader," Kylo said again, standing up, " She's a Grey Jedi." Kylo turned the Cynna roughly, yanking back her hair again. "The Grey Jedi sigil."

Snoke leaned down closer to the girl. She swore she could almost smell his rancid breath and the rotting of his flesh.

"Hmm." Snoke mused, "The grey Jedi were eradicated years ago. They claimed neither light or the dark side, but weaved in and out of them at will."

Cynna wrestled her way out of Kylos grip, smoothing her hair back, "I am no Jedi."

"Be quiet in the Supreme Leaders presence." Kylo snapped venomously.

"I will see if I can revive her memory." Snoke rasped, his eyes focusing in on her.

Cynna gasped at the sudden full sensation in her mind as if every corner was burdened with saturated power. Every crack, every crevices was filled. She felt like she was going to exploded. She fell to her knees, gritting her teeth and gripping her skirt. She could feel her mind cracking, giving away under the unyielding pressure.

"Get...out...of...my...head..." She growled forcing herself to her feet. Her electric blue eyes were bloodshot as she glowered up at the withered figure.

Snoke gripped the arms of his chair, leaning forward slightly and pressed harder into her mind and like dilapidated building she collapsed under his weight.

Kylo POV

At first he was amazed by her resilience and strength to resist Snoke for the short amount of time that she did, but when she broke he had a smug satisfaction knowing that his master was more powerful. He gazed down at her crumpled body, lifting her up in his arms.

"What would you like to do now?" He asked.

Snoke had sat back in his throne again, "When She wakes to, interrogate her again. Do not underestimate her."

"I understand master." Kylo bowed and left the room. His heavy footsteps cleared a path down the hallway, stormtroopers and officers alike quickly scurried out of his way. His reputation was fearsome and exhilarating. Now in his possession a grey Jedi, a fierce warrior who allowed both the light and the dark to live within them, balanced. The secrets he could extract from this exotic creature... Excitement thrummed in his veins.

The interrogation room he placed her in this time was closer to his room, not that he would leave her alone until she woke and he could get answers.

He strapped her into the upright cot, smoothing her hair out of her face. He looked at her, really looked at the planes of her face. The smoothness of her forehead, the gentle arch of her eyebrows, her long dark lashes, the straightness of her nose, the full bow shape of her mouth. Sleeping she looked almost fragile, like some ordinary girl, but he knew the veracity of her feral spirit.

He identified with that. The animalistic rage that at times seemed to burn through him without restraint. The fierce urge to keep what's yours, the scorching hatred for your enemies. He identified with her. He would bring her to the dark side, turn her into a weapon to whip out anyone who opposed him.

Cynna POV

The first thing she thought was that it was cold. A shiver run down her spin inducing goosebumps on her bare skin. The second was that her limbs refused to move. Cracking open an eye she groaned, shutting it against the bright lights. She heard a scuffling sound come from behind her, and then heavy footsteps.

"Dad?" She croaked in a gravely voice.

When the footsteps didn't answer her she tried opening her eyes again, the light was still painfully bright but it didn't stab her in the eyes this time. The walls were a dark gray color, and there were several panels with lit buttons. Something moved out of the corner of her eye, something black. Furling her brows she slowly turned to her head to look. It was a tall hooded figure, his cowl was brought up, half hiding his helmet. It was also black, but accented with chrome around the eyes.

"Who... who are you?" She asked, hating the tremble in her voice.

The figure paused a moment, taken back. "You don't remember me?" It hissed out in a droid-like tone.

"I... I don't...I don't know..." She looked down and realized why she couldn't move her limbs, they were strapped down tightly. "Why am I here? Who are you?" She demanded.

The masked figure circled her, examining her. Or at least she thought he was since she couldn't see his face. There was no sound in the room other that the thudding of his feet and the robotic breathing from his mask.

"You're my apprentice." It finally said, "You had an accident, it erased your memories or at least the more recent ones."

"Why am I strapped down then?!" She demanded again.

"For safety precautions. The doctors warned that memory loss was a probable outcome. I didn't know what would happen when you would wake. If you would remember, or if you would be scared and try to hurt yourself or someone else."

Cynna searched her mind frantically trying to find some sort of recollection that put truth to his words. She admitted to herself that he was familiar.

"If...If..." Her words stuck in her mouth as she tried to make sense of her predicament. "Can..." Frustration curled her brows, "Can I get out of this thing then?" She asked, tugging on the restraints to further her question.

"Of Course." He said with a wave of his hand. The restraints opened and she tumbled to the floor with a oomph. She pulled herself to her feet with shaky hands, "Who are you?" She asked again, pushing her hair back and out of her face.

"Your Master, Kylo Ren."


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo POV

At first, Kylo was angry, but then he thought about the situation. It could work in his favor, she still had muscle memory. He could train her to be loyal to him. And eventually, they could recover her memories. There was a chance she would turn against him eventually, a chance he was willing to take. And so he lead her down the hallway back to his quarters. Her personality was off, or at least in comparison to what she was like before. She was much more... demure almost, timid. There was a childlike aspect to her now.

Kylo opened his door with the force, leading the girl inside.

"Your room is in there." He pointed toward a door on the right side of the room. "Since you've lost your memory I will reiterate the rules. You will call me master, or Kylo Ren. Every day you will shower before breakfast and after dinner. Cleanness is essential. Since you are my apprentice, you answer to no one but me and my master. Training will always begin at eight in the morning unless otherwise instructed. Tomorrow I will show you the training rooms we will be using. I expect you to research material on your own time and present me with findings weekly. If you are confused about something You will ask, even if it is a stupid question. I would rather answer a dumb question than have you take liberty with anything I say or show you. Understood?"

"I Understand...Master," She tucked her hair behind her ears

"Good," He nodded, "Now go shower, you're filthy."

He watched Cynna look down at herself, seeing the smudges of dirt that marred her tan skin. She turned without another word and forged her way into her room. Once she closed the door Kylo sighed and plopped down on his couch, taking off his helmet. Shaking out his dark hair he let the helmet tumble to the floor.

What was he going to do with her now? It was impulsive to lie to her like that. He didn't actually have a plan and he most certainly should have asked Supreme Leader Snoke before he made such a decision. It dawned on him at the moment when he heard her turn on the shower that he didn't have clean clothes for her. She would just have to wear one of his shirts. Picking up his holopad he sent off an order for a variety of clothing for her. The droids would just have to guess her size.

Cynna POV

The shower water was scalding hot as she climbed it. It burned her skin, but she needed the pain. It distracted her mind from what was happening. She had no memory of Kylo Ren or this ship, or even leaving her family. It felt like just yesterday she had said goodnight to her dad. But so much was different physically with her. She had metallic tattoos and a toned body. She slid her hand down the plains of her flat stomach feeling the hard muscles there. Her arms had muscles that bulged when she flex. Her last memory of her body was soft and supple, but this was a warrior's body. Someone who knew how to fight, how to survive. And it was also the body of a woman she realized. Her breasts had filled out and her hips had broadened, the curve of her ass had become more pronounced.

How old was she? She thought suddenly, mild panic began to bubble up in her chest.

Quickly she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her chest and one around her hair she barged out of her room in search of Kylo who sat on the couch without his mask on. She stopped mid-stride to look at him. His hair was a glossy black and a mess of curls that contrasted with pale skin. Dark espresso colored eyes flickered up to meet hers and she sucked in a breath. He was gorgeous.

"Twenty-Five." He said, rousing her out of a trance.

"What?" She responded dumbly.

"You are twenty-five. You were about to storm in here and ask me."

Her brow furled,"But..h...how..?"

Kylo drew in a deep breath and sat the holopad in his hands, down. "The force. It is strong with me, and strong with you. I can train you to read minds, move objects, all with the force. But I would prefer," He said, his eyes gazing over her towel-clad form," That you put clothes on before hand."

Cynna blushed furiously as she gripped the towel around her chest.

"You can go take some of my clothing from my closet. Your new clothes will be here tomorrow most likely." he waved her off in the general direction of his room and she hurried away without hesitation.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but his words swirled in her mind, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Twenty-Five. The last birthday she could remember was her... fourteenth. That left an eleven-year gap in her memory. A knot formed in her stomach, what had she been doing during those years? Almost half of her life was blank, empty.

Furling her brow she pushed open the door to her master's room. Her eyes found his large four post bed first. It had black silky covers. On either side of the bed were nightstands with lamps. Her eyes were drawn to the other side of the room. A melted, ashy helmet sat on a lone table accompanied by a black leather chair sitting in front of it. A chill went up to her spin and she scurried to Kylo's closet in search of clothes. The chill sat at the base of her spine still as she randomly grabbed a shirt and lounge pants. They were entirely too large for her, the pants barely hung on the widest part of her hips and the shirt slid off her shoulder. They would have to do, though, she cuffed the pants several times at her feet and tied the shirt around her midsection. As she left the closet she disposed of her wet towels in the laundry shoot. Her gaze was drawn to the abolished helmet, an itch urged her to touch it. She crossed the room and sat down in the chair gingerly, her eyes locked on the helmet. With trembling fingers she reached out, brushing the skeleton like face. An electric current shot up through her arm and she cried out, jerking her hand away, but it was too late. Her mind burned, It hurt like she was boiling from the inside. Flashes of brilliant fountains of lava coursed through her mind. The clashing vooms of lightsaber filled her ears. Indescribable pain stole her breath away. She felt like she was dying, Her whole body felt like it was being consumed by fire.

"You were like a brother to me Anakin! I loved you..." The Obi-Wan yelled over the volcanic explosions. He looked down at me with sad eyes, my lightsaber in his hand. A conflicted expression filled his face as he looked away. I felt what was left of my legs catch fire. I screamed the pain was unbearable. He couldn't even watch me die.

Cynna gasped for air, strong hands cradled her face. "Aaahhhh." She groaned in pain, tears pricked in her eyes. Her body was convulsing. She couldn't stop the waves and waves of uncontrollable shivers that tormented her body.

"Calm down. Calm down Cynna. It's over. It's over." A deep voice soothed.

"He left me. He left me. He left me to die." Cynna babbled. "I died. I'm dying. Help me Padme. P..p...padme. Where... Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Cynna look at me. Look at me!" The voice forced her face to his. She locked eyes with him, " It's over. It's over. Listen to me. It's over. You're fine."

Cynna whimpered, closing her eyes and letting a sob rack her chest, "It hurt so much..."

"I know... I know." He soothed, smoothing her hair out of her face.

Cynna gripped his pants, sobbing into his lap. She felt his hand on her forehead and then darkness took her in its warm embrace.

Kylo POV

He heard her cry out in pain. Brows furled, he stalked into his room to see what she was doing. She was laying on the floor cradling her arm near his grandfather's helmet. Her body arched and convulsed. Dropping to his knees he cradled her face in his lap. Looking into her mind he saw his grandfather and Obi-wan. It was the duel on Mustafar. Kylo pulled out of her mind immediately. Cynna gasped for air and groaned again. Tears started falling down her contorted face.

"Calm down. Calm down Cynna. It's over. It's over." Kylo tried comforting her. She babbled on, his grandmother's name tumbled out of her mouth.

"Look at me Cynna," he said turning her face to his. Her eyes were bloodshot, making the blue hues that much more vibrant, "Listen to me. It's over. You're fine."

She closed her eyes, sobbing into his lap, "It hurts so much."

"I know...I know." Kylo smoothed her hair back and placed his hand on her forehead, rendering her unconscious.

Kylo tilted his head back and sighed. Not once had he ever elicited a response of any kind from his grandfather's helmet, but with one touch this girl received a vision. Kylo was slightly frustrated, but he gathered the girl in his arms and placed her in his bed. Her response from the vision was disturbing, the amount of connection between the past and her was strong enough to let her feel every ounce of emotion that his grandfather experienced. It would have killed a weaker person.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! As always I appreciate reviews. Thank you to the two lovelys who have reviewed sorry I didn't thank ya'll immediately. But this is a long chapter! Enjoy.**

 **LoTB out ~**

Cynna POV

Sometime in the night, she woke, curled up in a ball of tangled sheets. The room was silent and it took her a moment to regain her wits. A flash of the vision she had sent shivers down her spine. She sat up, resting her face in her hands. Her life was a mess. She was a mess. A dark figure shifted in the corner of her eye and she whipped her head around. Kylo Ren sat in the leather chair by the cursed helmet. A glass of amber liquor in his hand.

"You're awake." he said softly.

"I..." She paused, looking for the right words. "I...I'm sorry." She finally said.

Kylo didn't respond, electing to take a drink instead.

"I didn't know that would happen. I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry."

"What's done is done. Don't do it again."

"Yes, Master..." Cynna bowed her head, shuffling out of his bed.

"Take it slow. Just sit down." He commanded and she obeyed, perching herself on the edge of his bed suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his room. The silence dragged on for a long awkward moment. "I've been called away on a mission. I spoke with General Hux, he's agreed to babysit you while I am away. It'll only be for a week, but I expect you to respect him the way you respect me. I am still your master, don't forget that."

"Yes, Master...who's General Hux?"

"You've met him before. Kick his ass I do recall." There was almost a fondness in his voice when he spoke of the memory.

"I...I did?"

"Yes. You are an accomplished warrior."

Cynna mulled the thought over. She hated the sight of blood, hated the smell of it. She couldn't ever help her father butcher dinner and barely could stand to touch raw meat. The thought of being a warrior sat uneasily in her stomach. What changed her so much? What cataclysmic event sent her over the edge?

"Master?" She asked softly, looking down at her hands.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you... do you know what happened to my father?"

Kylo was silent for a moment,"No. But I presume he is dead. You never spoke about your family."

"Oh." She said, trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Cynna?"

"Yes, master?"

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, master." She replied, making her way to her own room, which was just a smaller version of Kylos. She crawled into bed and laid on her side thinking about her life again. She resolved to train with Kylo so she could be the warrior she once was in preparation of the day she did remember what happened to her. It must have been a good reason to change her so much.

When she woke the next morning Kylo was gone. A note sat on the table. His handwriting scribbled across the paper explaining her scheduled. Several boxes sat on the table next to the note. Clothes. She picked them up and carried them back to her room so she could put them away. They were mostly black, her red outfit had been laundered, though, a few articles were dark blue or maroon. All of them had a practical purpose, it made it easier to chose an outfit after she got out of the shower. Downing the long sleeve shirt and black pants and boots she glanced at herself in the mirror. The clothes fit surprisingly well, a light blush touched her cheeks thinking of Kylo ordering her undergarments.

The whoosh of the door opening brought her attention back to the present. She peeked out of her door to see a stormtrooper carrying a tray of food. She suddenly became very aware how hungry she was.

"Thank you." She said emerging from her doorway. The trooper didn't bother responding, so she sat down and consumed the food with eagerness. Once she was done the stormtrooper spoke.

"I have been instructed to take you to General Hux. Please follow me."

"Oh. Okay. Can you tell me about General Hux?"

The stormtrooper neglected to answer her, so they traveled in silence to the bridge.

A tall redheaded man stood with his hands behind his back, looking impressive and commanding. She assumed he was General Hux. The stormtrooper stood next to him, "General Hux, the girl as instructed."

"Dismissed." Was his only response to the trooper. His blue eyes turned to her, looking her up and down.

"Welcomed to the bridge Miss Rohl." His formal tone and wondering eyes made her uncomfortable.

"Thank You, General Hux," She responded, keeping her tone even.

"I have a variety of important things I must attend to today. You will follow and observe. Try not to speak unless spoken too. Understand?"

She nodded, thinking of Kylos comment that she once kick this man's ass, thinking she wouldn't mind doing it again.

"Follow me to my office." He turned, walking stifle down a short hallway. His office was large and clinically clean. Not a pen out of place. He sat down behind his desk and gestured her to sit across from him. He folded his arms onto of the desk and stared at her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak," Kylo said you lost your memory."

Cynna fidgeted in her chair, nodding."Yes. I... I can't remember the past eleven years."

"Well, that certainly puts a damper on things doesn't it?"

"I am an inconvenience, yes."

"Kylo's words I presume?"

"No. Just my own observation."

"Ah. I see. Well, Kylo asked me to allow you to tag along with me while he was gone. I thought it would be a nice break for you. Apart from in front of subordinates, I am not nearly as tightly wound as Kylo. As you are technically equal with me, I will treat you as such."

"Thank you." She responded, looking him over. His pale skin was clean and his red hair smoothed back neatly.

"You need not be so formal in this office. I am not your master." He practically spat the last word out of his mouth. Her brow furled,"Do you have an issue with my Master?"

General Hux sighed and rubbed his chin, "We disagree on several things. Your master is difficult to reason with and is...well has a mind of his own when it comes to the way things should be done."

"And you don't?"

General Hux stared at her for a moment, "We are different men and conduct ourselves as such." He said finally, fingering some papers on his desk.

"How do you conduct yourself then?"

His pale blue eyes flickered up to meet hers. "First and foremost I am loyal to the first order. Second I am in control of myself. Kylo is like a child. A walking tantrum." He growled.

She nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Well, if that's all." She scoffed.

"It's enough. Believe me, you'll find out soon enough. I hope it all goes well on his mission for your sake."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She retorted almost defensively.

"Come with me." He said standing up abruptly. Cynna stood up slowly, watching him stalk across his office and open the door into the hallway. His boots hit the metal floor of the Finalizer with purpose. Cynna almost had to jog to keep up with him.

"Where are we going General?" She asked after five minutes of silent.

"A west control room." The general said as if that was all the explanation needed.

"Why?"

"So you can see what happens when Ren is angry."

"And what purpose would that serve?" She demanded, stopping in her tracks.

"To give you some sort of idea and maybe some time to prepare yourself."

"He is my master! I have no one but him!"

"I...I could be your superior. Once Kylo is done with you, he'll throw you away like trash."

"General, respectfully, you are stepping over your boundaries."

General Hux ran his gloved hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine, fine Cynna if that is what you are choosing. My offer still stands if you feel the need to have a Superior who cares about you."

"I think this concludes our interactions for the day General." She said through gritted teeth, stalking away. The trip back to Kylos quarters was uneventful, though she noted that most of the people she saw along the way gave her a wide birth. Kylo's reputation must have rubbed off on her. Good. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment either. When she arrived at their shared quarters she discovered a small problem. She didn't have security clearance yet. Sucking on her teeth she mulled her issue over. Did she really want to confine herself in that small of a space? The answer was no, but she didn't have an idea where else to go. The rhythmic thumps of stormtrooper steps roused her out of her mental analyzation. She turned to see them marching down the hallway.

"You there! Stop." The words were out of her mouth without her realizing it. The troopers stopped and turned to look at her. "I need you to escort me to the nearest training facility."

The stood silent for a moment before one spoke up. "You exactly are you ma'am?"

Cynna crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. " I am Kylo Ren's apprentice."

What sounded like a snickered came out of the other's helmet. Cynna turned to him, taking several steps forward. "Is that funny in some way?"

"Apologies ma'am, but we were not informed that Kylo Ren had taken on an apprentice."

"Oh, goodness me. I'll just have to inform my master that you two feel the need to be inimitably informed about his actions. What are your numbers?"

"I'm sorry ma-"

"Your numbers?" She said sternly.

"TR-8545."

"TR-8546."

"Good. Now, escort me to the nearest training facility immediately and I might forgive this transaction."

Cynna felt slightly guilty hanging Kylo Ren over their heads, but they wouldn't be reprimanded by Kylo at least. The nearest training room was a fifteen-minute walk away and with every step, she felt guiltier and guiltier about taking them away from their jobs. When they finally arrived she turned to them, "When giving your report to your superiors, you may include that if they have an issue with your absences during duty they may refer to me for further explanation. You are dismissed." The two troopers looked at one another with uncertainty before turning and marching back the way they came. Cynna drew in a deep breath and looked at the door in front of her. She neglected to have one of them open the door for her. She was stuck with the same issue she had before. Mentally she kicked herself, but the door suddenly opened and two officers walked out. She took this opportunity to slip in. Looking around, it was obvious that this training room was separate from the regular stormtroopers since only officers were there. She pursed her lips, gazing around for a secluded spot to exercise. She located a corner that was unoccupied and started towards it when a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She whipped around, knocking the hand away.

"Only officers are allowed in here. No civilians." The voice belonged to a tall brunette man with dark eyes and a square jaw.

"You will not touch me again. I am not a civilian if you must know."

"Then who are you?" The man demanded.

"Cynna Rohl."

He blinked at her dumbly, folding her arms.

"Mitaka." A hushed voice called out to him. He turned, eyeing the other officer. "That's the chick who dueled with the General. The one Kylo Ren is obsessed with."

"He is _not_ obsessed with me. He is my Master and I am his apprentice. I'd advise you to watch your mouth." She turned back to the one called Mitaka," Are you satisfied now? May I go about my business, or would you like to question me some more?"

Mitaka balked for a moment before squaring his shoulders. "I am truly sorry Ma'am."

Cynna sighed, looking around the room. They had drawn quite the audience, exactly what Cynna didn't want. "Follow me Mitaka." She said, resuming her quest for the unoccupied corner of the room, "Unless you have somewhere to be, then you can go do that." She said with a wave of her hand. She didn't check to see if he followed her. But she was pleasantly surprised to see that he did.

"How can I be of assistance to you ma'am?"

"First off stop calling me ma'am. Second off," She paused, stretching, "I needed you to..." She thought about it for a moment, not quite sure was she needed him for. " To show me what you know about hand to hand combat."

Mitaka starred at her for a moment, confused. "I..." He started.

"I was instructed to train, and I am training. Now show me."

"But ma'am, you are far more advanced that I am."

"That doesn't matter. Do I need to repeat myself a third time?"

"No Ma'am," Mitaka said, looking her up and down. "First of all, take a stance."

Cynna obliged, allowing her body to relaxed, spacing her feet shoulder length apart and her hands cuffed in a defensive pose in front of her. Mitaka circled her, nodding. "Good." He stopped across from her, assuming a similar stance. Cynna noticed his hands were slightly too far apart and his feet were turned inwards. "Now, I'm going to punch you. I want you to avoid it and counter. I'll do it in slow motion first and then we'll speed it up. Are you ready?" Cynna nodded, watching his fast slowly come towards her. She sidestepped out of the way, grabbing the arm and gently twisting it behind him.

"Good good. Now, a bit faster." He repeated, letting Cynna twist his arm back.

"Good good. You really don't need me to teach you this. You already know it."He said after the fourth run through of the technique.

"I know. I just needed to get out of the room for a while and blow off steam. I had the pleasure of accompanying our esteemed General Hux for a while today." She said bitterly, shaking her hair out of her face, " You accosted me and with everyone staring I felt embarrassed so...well here we are now." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh...well... um..." Mitaka fumbled over his words, staring down at her.

"Don't...Don't worry about it. I was already embarrassed. I had to accost two stormtroopers to get me here after I realized I couldn't get back into my quarters. After I dismissed them I realized again, I couldn't get in here until the door opened again." She laughed nervously, looking up at Mitaka who was trying hard to school his features. "You can laugh. It's funny." Mitaka put a hand over his mouth and laughed quietly.

"You know, you aren't exactly the kind of person I would have thought to be Kylo Ren's apprentice. When I heard you were on board as such I imagined you to be sulky and moody sort of like him. "

"Uh! I can be moody! You don't know me." She said mockingly. They both grinned at each other and joked around as they mockingly sparred until a stern female voice interrupted them.

"Lieutenant Mitaka I see you are entertaining Miss Rohl. You are dismissed." Cynna turned to find the voice belonged to a stormtrooper in a shiny, metallic suit.

"Yes, Captain Phasma." He said with a salute.

"Captain Phasma, what can I do for you?" Cynna asked, sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

"General Hux requested your presence for dinner."

Cynna narrowed her eyes the female captain, "You can tell him I respectfully declined."

"Let me reiterate Miss Rohl. General Hux demands your presence for dinner."

Cynna looked the Captain up and down, "Then he can come ask me himself. I'll be here all night." She turned, stalking off away from Phasma. Mitaka stood in her path and she grabbed his arm pulling him towards the punching bags. Phasma was hot on her tail.

"He sent me to retrieve you, Miss Rohl."

"I don't care."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you are coming with me." She grabbed Cynnas arm, cuffing her from behind.

"Excuse you!" She roared, as Phasma pushed her out of the training room, leaving behind a dumbstruck Mitaka.

Hux's dinner request apparently was being hosted in his personal quarters. Cynna glared at him when Phasma ushered her into the room. He opened his mouth at the sight of her in cuffs but quickly shut it.

"Yes yes fine I'm here, now take these damn things off me!" Cynna spat, as Phasma unshackled her. Cynna rubbed her wrists and then crossed her arms.

"Thank you Phasma. You may leave. Cynna, would you like to sit down?"

"No." Her response was short and curt.

General Hux gave her a funny look, standing up. "Well then let me get you a drink."

"I don't want a drink."

Hux went about pouring her glass as if she hadn't said a word. He walked over to her, offering it out. Cynna stared down at it and then looked up at Hux. He was dressed down the for the day, sporting only his crisp white shirt and his black slacks. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you again today. I don't appreciate being hauled down here like a criminal either. I was perfectly content with what I was doing and was coherent with what Kylo Ren instructed me to do in his absences."

"I am not going to reprimand you Cynna. Take the drink. Sit down. Eat."

Cynna sighed, grabbing the offered drink and plopped down in a chair. " I was thinking about what Ren told me about how I kicked your ass, dreaming how nice it would be to do it again."  
General Hux grinned, "There's our Cynna. You know before the," He waved a hand next to his temple, " whole memory loss thing you were quite the firecracker. I'm glad to see that spark in you again. I missed you."

Cynna glowered at the ginger man in front of her and drank from her glass. The liquid burned her throat but settled warmly in her stomach. " You know... most of the crew doesn't know who I am."

"Mm. Yes. That is correct. You haven't actually been with us that long." Hux said in between drinks.

"Where did I come from?"

"Kylo found you on Yepra. A harsh mountainous world. You actually were killing off stormtroopers who were sent to scout for rebel basis. You were doing quite a good job actually. Able to take out multiple squadrons. You liked to jump around in the trees and shoot them down. On the ground, you were just as deadly wielding just a dagger. Kylo captured you and brought you to the first order. "

Cynna took another sip of the burning liquid musing the new information over. As she thought about this she observed the room. It was warmer that Kylos, with black furniture and deep red accents accompanied with gray hardwood floors.

"Originally you were a prisoner," He continued, "I basically broke you out of prison and brought you down to, it was actually the same room you were in today. And I challenged you to a spar and you kicked my ass, knocking me unconscious for a few seconds."

"Mmm. Some of the officers mentioned that today actually." She said almost smugly. " Mitaka wanted to toss me out because I was a 'civilian'. That seems to be the only thing people know me for on board. Not that I mind being known for kicking General Hux's ass."

Hux gave a curt laugh and picked at his plate in front of him. "We should eat before this gets cold."

Cynna looked down at the food in front of her, a juicy slab of red meat and vegetables sat tantalizing on the white plate. She picked up the fork and stabbed one of the vegetables and craning it into her mouth.

"Did that upset your pride, General Hux? Do you want a rematch?" She joked in between mouthfuls.

The General grinned, refilling her glass. "Wouldn't you like that."

They sat like that for a good hour, drinking and joking. Cynna stood up on wobbly legs, "I need to go back to my room." She slurred in a deceleration.

"No!" General Hux protested in a pitifully whiny voice. He stood up too, walking around the table. His fingertips dragging on the table. "Stay. We're having fun." His hand rested on the side of her arm. Cynna laughed and brushed him off, stumbling to the door. "I really need to get back. I don't want to pass out here."

"It wouldn't be that bad." He whispered, leaning his head against her back, his hands on the door beside her head.

"Hux..." She said, turning around to look him in the eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea." Cynna was feeling warm and fuzzy and so very much out of control.

"What about this life is really a good idea Cynna?" He leaned down close to face until they were eye level.

"Hux," She whispered back, pressing herself against the cool metal door. "We're both drunk..."

"Would it change your mind if I told you we had done this before?" His breath was hot against her cheek and her ear.

"I... I don't remember though Hux...I don't even know your first name." She pressed her hands into his chest.

"Armitage. My name is Armitage." He said, looking into her eyes. A pink flush colored his cheeks and his eyes didn't seem as guarded as usual. She bit her lip, glancing down. "I don't want to have sex tonight." She whispered, feeling her own blush creep into her cheeks. Hux gently lifted her chin with his fingers, "I can respect that." His lips brushed softly against hers. Cynnas breath hitched in her throat as he tangled his hand in her hair. Hux was warm and gentle with her, leading her back to his couch. He sat down first and then pull her onto his lap, letting her straddle him. Cynna could feel her heart racing in her chest. Hux's hands traveled down her waist, resting his hands on her hips. His fingers gripping her tightly. His mouth was on her again, kissing her neck. Her breath was hot and heavy, a tingling sensation pooled in her abdomen.

"You are so...beautiful." He whispered against her skin before sinking his teeth into her soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder. Cynna cried out in pleasure, twisting her fingers into his hair. His hands slid up under her shirt. Where their skin met, electric currents coursed through her body. His kissed trailed up her neck, around her jaw to her mouth again, claiming it. Her tongue traced his lips, tasting him. He tasted like spice and musk. Hux moaning into her mouth, his hands traveling up to rest right under her breasts. If they didn't stop soon, Cynna might not make it out fully clothed and with her dignity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you lovelys for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always reviews are appreciated and welcomed. Ciao**

 **LOTB out ~**

The warm body wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her tight. Cynna was slightly confused when she opened her eyes in the morning, but then the previous night's escapades came crashing back into her mind. She sat up abruptly, throwing off Hux's arm. He shifted in his sleep and groaned. Cynna jumped out of bed and looked down at herself. She was still fully clothed. A sigh of relief echoed off her lips.

"Was a'matter?" Hux grumbled, rubbing his eyes with a closed fist. She looked back at him and pressed her lips together. His usually pristine hair was mussed and sticking up in random places.

"I need to go back to my room, Hux." She said, "But I'm not in the security system yet. "

"mm...stay here then."

"Hux," She said in a disapproving voice.

He groaned and flopped onto his back, "Fine, go get me my holopad. It's on the couch." Cynnas eyes traveled down his naked chest to his hips, which were clothed in silk lounge pants. She licked her lips and tore herself away from him. The holopad was, indeed on the couch. She grabbed it and walked quickly bad to Hux who had thrown his arm over his eyes. She nudged him with the holopad and he took it and propped it up on his chest, navigating it with his thumb.

"Gimme your hand." He grumbled, taking it when she offered and placing it on the screen for a moment. "There," He said after a moment, tossing the slab of technology down at the foot of his bed, "Now, come back to bed." He grabbed her hand, pulling her on top of him. Cynna gasped, wiggling against him.

"Mm, better not do that this early in the morning" He joked, planting kisses on her face.

"Hux!" She said, pushing herself off of him. "Come on now. We both have things we need to do."

"Fine. Be a party-pooper."

Cynna shook her head and gathered herself to walk out of the door when she caught sight of her neck in the mirror that hung above the dining room table. Large hickeys trailed down her neck to her shoulder. She burned with embarrassment, hoping to god she didn't see anyone on her way back to her room and that she had a turtleneck in her closet. The hallways were, in fact, not empty but bursting with the day to day activity of the Finalizer. Cynna pulled her long hair over her neck, praying it covered them up.

A hand plopped down on her shoulder and she grabbed it, twisting it out of instinct as she turned to face its owner. Mitaka who grimaced in her vice like grip turned out to own the hand and she released it quickly."I told you not to do that."

Mitaka shook out his wrist, grinning at her playfully. "I'll be in the training room after my shift today. You should come by."

Cynna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll find some stormtrooper to kidnap and take me there again if I have time."

Mitaka's grin grew wider, "How about I save you the trouble and just meet you at your room instead?"

"Yeah I guess that's fine too. You know where Kylo's room is? Well, I'm staying there too."

Mitaka's grin fell from his face. "You sleep in the same quarters as Kylo Ren?!" His hushed voice rushed out in a hiss.

"He is my Master after all." She replied sternly, "Now I have some business to attend to if you don't mind Mitaka. Come by when you are done with the day." After that, she stalked off down the hallway. Her business was figuring out how she was going to cover up those bruises on her neck. She didn't think she had make-up in her room, but it was a hope she was willing to gamble on. She also needs a shower and some breakfast.

In the shower she relived her night with the General, trying to find some way to regret it. He had been gentle with her, respecting her wishes, and it had still been so hot to have his mouth all over her neck. She has to be more careful next time if there was a next time.

By the time she had finished her shower and was rummaging through her closet for something collared. The com by her door chimed. She sighed, walking over to it in her pants and her bra. Pressing the button she spoke, "Yes, what is it?"

The was a moment of static and the filtered voice of Kylo Ren spoke back.  
"You ought to be more respectful of whom you are talking to."

Cynna froze for a moment, licking her lips. "My apologies Master. I was not expecting to hear from you."

"The General has told me," Cynna balked for a moment, a thousand things rushing through her mind, "that you are being exceptionally respectful and dutiful. He even mentioned that you have taken it upon yourself to train physically with some of his officers."

Cynna lets out a sigh of relief, "Yes Master, I thought it would please you to know I was not being lazy while you were away."

"It does please me. Keep it up. We will discuss your force training when I return." And with that, he cut the conversation off. Cynna ran her hands over her face. What would Kylo say if he found out about her little escapade with the General? She would be mortified, so much that she would consider throwing herself out of the airlock. It was then she resolved to never allow herself in such a situation again. She yanked on the navy blue buttoned up shirt, roughly tucking it into her slacks. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and smoothed out the wrinkles. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring how the shirt clung to her natural curves without being too revealing. The slacks made her ass look great too. She grinned, messing with her hair, deciding that she would tightly braid three small braids on the side of her head. The rest of her hair, of course, laid across the hickeys the General had so generously given her.

A stormtrooper stood stoically in the sitting room, a tray of hot food resting on the table for her. "So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked, sitting down and taking a drink of coffee.

"I have simply been instructed to escort you to General Hux." He replied in a robotic voice.

"Mm. Another fascinating day with the General. How delightful." She replied sarcastically, shoveling food into her mouth.

The General was again on the bridge, standing stiffly with his hands clasped behind his back. Cynna looked him up and down, remembering this morning with his mussed hair and bare chest.

"Good morning Cynna. I trust you slept well?" The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, enjoying his personal joke.

"Mm." She simply replied, standing stiffly next to him," What wild adventures aboard the Finalizer will we be having today?"

"I have a meeting to attend to with some of the other Commanding officers and loads of paperwork."

"How delightful."

Several officers glanced back at them, eyeing Cynna. The few she caught, she stared down until they looked away.

"Your officers seemed to be distracted today General." She said quietly to him.

He looked down at her and arched an eyebrow, "Maybe it's the hickeys on your neck." He replied with a devious grin.

"Let's continue this conversation in your office then." She turned, stalking away from the bridge. She heard the General following behind her quietly, no doubting enjoying his joke. She pressed her palm into the biometric reader, pleased that it opened for her. The General was hot on her heel as they entered. Once the door closed she whipped around, ready to lay into him, but his mouth crashed against hers, his hands tangling in her hair.

"They are staring at you because you look so damn hot today." He whispered against her lips.

Cynna turned her head, pushing him away. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Hux frowned but removed himself from her personal space.

"I don't think it should happen again. We need to keep a professional relationship. My Master would not approve."

Hux sneered at the mention of Kylo, "Your master." He scoffed, " You'll come begging to me when you realize what sort of person Kylo really is." Hux stalked towards her again, but Cynna refused to give him any ground. He took her hair roughly, shoving it off her shoulder. His fingers yanked her collar down, "You see that. Those are my marks on you. I will make you mine." Cynna grabbed his hand, twisting the wrist back painfully.

"Don't talk about me like I am a piece of property that you can own. I'm not. And if you ever talk about my master like that to me again, there will be hell to pay." She threw his wrist out of her grip and fixed her collar to cover the bruises again. Her dark brown hair pulled over her shoulder tumbled gracefully over her chest, curling at her waist. She liked how she looked, it made her feel good, confident. The General was glaring at her, rubbing his wrist. She turned, staring him down, daring him to say something to her. But he didn't he merely turned and walked out of the room mumbling something about the meeting. She followed him silently, staring down anyone who held her gaze more than just a few seconds as they made their way down the hallways.

The meeting room was a large room, overlooking the hangers with a large hologram table. Several officers of varying rank were already present in the room. The general was by far the most important one there, so he sat at the head of the table, punching in codes to bring up a map of some planet.

"Everyone seems to be here," The General stated, commencing the meeting. He droned on about the reason for the meeting. Something about the rebels. Cynna wasn't really paying attention, her gaze was fixed on the hanger below, watching the people scurry around doing their job. It took several minutes to realize that the room had gone quiet, so she turned, looking at the men sitting at the table. The General wore an annoyed look. "If you are quite done ignoring me, then perhaps you can answer the question."

"Which is?" She asked, walking towards the table with her hands clasped behind her back.

"On Yepra, where would it be most likely to find a rebel basis?" He repeated impatiently, " You used to live there correct?"

"Or so everyone tells me." She offered simply, looking over the map. She tilted her head, reaching down to the control panel on the table before the General. She zoomed out from a mountainous area. "If I were the rebels. I would want something inconspicuous, someplace where I could fly my fighters without gaining a lot of attention. You'd be looking for a sparsely populated area. Probably a series of caves." Her fingers grazed over the map, pulling it towards the south when she heard the first whisper. It was so quiet that she wasn't sure she heard it.

"Kylo...girl...whore..." She picked up snip it's of the conversation. Her head snapped up, darting around the room for whoever spoke. Two colonels sat with their heads bent closely together, concentrating she heard them more clearly.

"I don't know why the General brought Kylo Ren's new whore with him. She isn't even saying anything useful."  
"I know right? She didn't even bother listening to the meeting."

"The general had to call her name like four times. If anyone else had disrespected the General like that they would have been tossed out the airlock."

"She must be some whore."

Cynna felt anger rising in her throat. She wasn't anyone's _whore._ She glared at the two men tittering almost silently together until one started choking. His hands flew to his neck, trying to pry invisible hands away. The other Colonel looked on in horror, as the other members of the meeting turned to see what the disturbance was.

"We're sorry!" He cried, finding her glaring down at them. "We didn't mean it!" She turned her glare on him, his choking gasped filled the air along with his companion. She felt the force flowing out of her, responding to her anger. It was like an extension of her arm that wrapped around their throats, squeezing.

"Please." The first one croaked, his face turning purple.

"Cynna." The general warned, standing to put a hand on her shoulder," Cynna that's enough. Cynna, _let them go._ " Cynna sneered, gritting her teeth as she willed the force to stop. The men sputtered and coughed trying to catch their breaths.

"Next time you'll think twice about insulting me. Because when you insult me, you insult my master and I will not tolerate that." The rush of power from the force still coursed through her veins as she walked around to the men who were breathing hard. She turned her eyes to the map, scrolling farther west to find a small mountain range surrounded by dense forests. She zoomed into the north face of the range, pinpointing a complex network of tunnels. Grabbing the men by the back of their heads she forced them to look at the map.

"There," She pointed, "Is where I would hide a rebel base." She slammed their heads into the table, leaving them both with a cut across the bridge of their noses.

The room was silent and the air was heavy as the men stared at her. She was pleased to find a mixture of intimidation and respect in their eyes. She stood up turned to look at the General who was glaring down at her.

"Will that be all General Hux?"

"Yes." He said stiffly, sitting back down.

"If you will excuse me, gentlemen." She gave a short bow before stalking out of the room.

It was almost lunch time and she was famished. Her surprising sudden use of the force left her ravenous. She was excited to tell Kylo about the episode. She'd have to figure out a way to contact him. If only she had a holopad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelys! Enjoy Chapter ten! As always reviews are welcomed and encourged :)**

 **LOTB out~**

There was a knock on the door of the room. Cynna rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand when she heard the knock again.

"Come in" She called out groggily.

The door opened and Mitaka walked in, dressed in exercise clothes. Cynna was still wearing the blue button down shirt and slacks. After the meeting, she came back and destroyed her lunch before passing out on the couch. She sat up, putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Sorry, I slept longer than I intended." She muttered.

Mitaka was gazing around the room in amazement.

"I can't believe I am standing in Kylo Ren's quarters. I never thought this would happen."

"Isn't it just so cozy?" She grumbled sarcastically as she stood up. She felt his eyes on her, looking her up and down. She was frankly tired of men checking her out. "Gimme five minutes and I'll be ready."

Cynna dragged her ass to her room, unbuttoning the shirt and tossing it on the floor. Her exercise gear was varied so she plucked out a random set. It was a black and gray tank top and black pants that clung to her calves. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail before walking out to find Mitaka just where she left him.

They walked down the hallways in silence before Mitaka opened his mouth to speak," Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go on."

"Do you sleep in the same bed at Kylo?"

Cynna whipped her head up to scold Mitaka," Don't be ridiculous."

"Sorry. Sorry, I had to ask. I was curious."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat."

"You sure are grumpy. Is there anything wrong?"

Cynna sighed, rubbing her forehead, "No. I just am tired is all. I need to get my blood pumping and beat the shit out of punch bag."

Mitaka laughed, opening the door to the training room. It was fuller than normal she noted as the walked in. Mitaka waved to a few people before forging a path towards the punching bags.

"I heard something happened in the war room today," He said, handing her some knuckle tape. Cynna took it, wrapping it around her hands.

"Some idiots thought it was a good idea to call me a whore."

"I hoped you taught them a lesson." He tittered, holding the punching bag for her. She bounced on the balls of her feet, sending a few light jabs into the bag.

"I force choked them, then I slammed their faces into the table."

"Damn, remind me never to get on your bad side. I forget you were force sensitive."

"How did you hear about what happened in the meeting?"

"Word travels fast here. Also, General Hux was yelling at Kylo Ren when I went to turn in my report for the day."

Cynna stopped, looking at him. "What did Kylo Ren say?"

Mitaka grinned, "He was pleased, I think."

Cynna grinned back at him, before turning, pummeled the bag again.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure," She said throw two jabs that made Mitaka stumbled back with the bag.  
"Who gave you those hickeys."

"I didn't catch his name. He just happened to be in my vicinity, so I took advantage of him."

Mitaka gave her a funny look but didn't say whatever was on his mind.  
"Go on. Spit it out."

"Well...When I saw you this morning, you were leaving the Generals quarters wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"And?"

"Well...nothing." He looked down.  
"Nothing is the correct answer."

Cynna collapsed on her bed, exhausted after working out. Her com alert sounded off, causing her to groan. She rolled out of bed to push the button.  
"Rohl's quarters." She said, mindful it could be her master.

"Cynna," The filtered voice of Kylo rasped through the com system," I received a rather interesting report from Hux today. Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, General Hux allowed me to tag along to a war meeting. He had asked me where I thought a rebel base might be hidden. As I was explaining I picked up on a conversation held between two Colonels, I believe was their rank. They were quite convinced that I was your companion of sexual nature. I corrected them."

"How did you correct them?"

"I choked them using the force. And then I slammed their faces into the table Master."

The was a pause in the conversation before Kylo breathed out praised, " Excellent Cynna. What were you feeling at the time?"

"I was angry sir. They implied that you needed a whore for company. It was insulting."

Kylo let out a garbled laugh, or at least she thought it was a laugh. His voice was filtered more than usual with the com and his helmet.

"Very good. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Cynna looked down at her feet, fingering her neck. "Promise you won't be upset with me?"

"I will not promise any such thing, but tell me."

Cynna cleared her throat, "Well, last night General Hux summoned me to his personal quarters for dinner. We had quite a few drinks. When I tried to leave he cohered me into staying. We...kissed...He left me with hickeys."

The line was quiet for a moment before Cynna added, "He told me we had done that before. I'm sorry Master. I am ashamed at my lack of control."

Kylo cut the com off without another word. Cynna bit her lip hard, pressing her hands into her eyes, breathing hard. _Why did she say that? Why?_

Her master was now angry with her. She clenched her teeth and sat down on the floor. What a mess she had made.

An hour passed by in silence, Cynna hadn't moved from her spot on the floor. A knock came on her door. Cynna jumped in surprise. The knock wasn't on the door leading in from the hallway but on her door itself. She clambered to her feet, opening the door. Mitaka stood there, looking stoic in his crisp uniform.

"Mitaka, what are you doing here?"She asked, confused.

"Commander Ren requested that I be your person guard in his absence. He also wanted me to give you this." He handed her a holopad. She took it, looking it over before looking back up at Mitaka.

"I am quite capable of protecting myself." She said, pushing into the sitting room.

"Commander Ren feels uncomfortable leaving you in the sole care of General Hux."

"You can relax Mitaka, there's no one here but us." She said, plopping down in a leather chair, "Have a seat."

Mitaka strode over the seat next to hers and perched himself on the edge.

"Why did Kylo contact you to be my 'personal guard'?"

"He didn't say, but I suspect it is because of our familiarity."

"Because we're friends? That seems like an odd thing for him to consider."

Mitaka looked up at her suddenly, "Friends?"

She met his gaze, with an arch eyebrow, "I enjoy your company, so I would consider you a friend. Do you not feel the same?"

Mitaka mused it over and then nodded, "I suppose we are friends then."

The holopad chimed in her hand and she looked down at it. The name scrolled across the screen. Kylo Ren.

She swiped the screen open, selecting the messaging app. His message was short and read:

" _Cynna I sent Mitaka to escort you on base, as to avoid such unsavory incidents like the one Hux put you in. He is to be with you at all hours of the day. While I consider you to be ranked higher than him, you will defer to his command should the need arise. My mission was easier than anticipated, so I will be returning in one days time._

 _Kylo Ren"_

Cynna let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't angry with her over the Hux incident, just concerned. Despite what people said about Kylo, he was kind and fair with her. She looked back down at the holopad and typed out her response.

" _Master, I am pleased to hear you will be returning sooner than expect. I thank you for sending Mitaka to escort me. I will be honest and tell you it settles my nerves. I look forward to training with you._

 _Your dutiful apprentice,_

 _Cynna."_

It was probably a little more formal than necessary, but Cynna wanted to be safer than sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Hey, lovelys! I just wanted to give a warning, some of the content in this chapter gets a little... rough. So trigger warning! I'll give you the gist and indicate where it's safe to keep reading for any of those who don't want to read such content. Basically, Kylo comes back and he forces himself on Cynna, trying to get her to use the force against him. When that confrontation is over I'll indicate it with some squigglies and bolding.**

 **LOTB Out!**

Cynna's day had been long and slow as she waited for her Master to come back. Mitaka and her had spent the majority of the day in the training room, so her muscles were a little sore, but she relished in the feelings, know she was pushing herself hard and hard every day. A nondescript stormtrooper delivered their nightly meals, waiting silently as they ate. Cynna scarfed hers down, while Mitaka took a slightly more refined route and actually enjoyed his meal.

Cynna had been buzzing in anticipation of her Master coming back. She was ready to start force training. She wanted to feel the power that coursed through her body again. It was a quarter to nine when Cynna jerked her head up from the holopad. She felt him coming. She could feel his presence, and then moments later the door opened. Both Cynna and Mitaka were on their feet standing tall.

Kylo Ren stalked in, stopping in front of them. Cynna looked him over, musing that he looked taller than she remembered. His mask was as cold and devoid of emotion as she remembered, though.

"Lieutenant Mitaka you are dismissed until further notice. Return to your previous post." Kylo ordered, waiting until the man had left before interacting with her. His gloved hand reached out and brushed her hair off of her shoulder, he took her face in his hand and tilted her face to the side. She knew he was looking at the bruised on her neck, her eyes trained on him, waiting for a reaction. He was silent for a long time, just staring at the hickeys. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Master," She finally whispered, breaking the unbearable silence. Kylo let his hand drop from her face and a hiss of air escaped from his mask in what she guessed was a sigh.

"Are you angry with me?" She whispered again, not trusting her voice.

Kylo reached up and with a click took off his helmet. His inky black hair tumbled around his handsome face. His helmet thudded to the floor and Kylos mouth was on hers. Cynna gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to snake into her mouth. One strong hand gripped the back of her neck, holding her in place The other one sat on the small of her back, pulling her closer till her whole body was pressed against his.

Cynna pressed her hands into his chest, her breath coming heavy and hard. She didn't want this. She didn't want either of them. She ripped her mouth away from her, turning her head.  
"Stop."

He did not. His mouth found its way to her neck, sucking and biting. Cynna squirmed in his iron grip.

"Stop it."

"Make me." He growled, biting where her neck met her shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Cynna cried out, pushing against him hard. He was like stone, unyielding. She heard the ripping of fabric, cool air touched her chest, drawing up goosebumps. Cynna gritted her teeth, grabbing his hair. She yanked his head back away from her neck.

" . _Fuck._ .Me."

"Make me." He hissed, grabbing her hand pulling it away from his hair. He pushed her back until she bumped up against the table. Kylo forced her down across it, pinning her with the weight of his body. She felt tears pricking in her eyes. This was not happening. _This was not happening._ She screamed in her mind as he ripped her shirt off completely. Teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her breast as she sucked in a shaky breath. Anger blossomed in her chest as his hand slid down to her pants. Nimble fingers popped the button. She jerked her knee up into his groin. It didn't connect with him, stopped mid-motion with the force. Kylo looked up at her, a cruel smile spread over his lips. Cynna growled, wishing he was dead in that moment.

" **Get off of me!" She yelled, freeing her arm and flinging it at him.** Kylo was sent flying across the room. He impacted with the door, denting it. Cynna sat up, pushing him harder into the metal.

"Fuck you." She growled.

Kylo flicked his wrist and the door opened. With Cynnas force he flew into the corridor. She wasn't finished with him yet. Her feet hit the black carpet and carried her out of the room. Kylo was on his feet again, an arm reached out towards her, freezing her with the force.

"Very good Cynna. I knew you could do it with the proper motivation." He was slightly out of breath.

His words meant nothing to her. He had betrayed her trust. With her will, her force pushed against his allowing her to take slow steps.

"Cynna that's enough. Stop." Kylo commanded. "I don't want to hurt you."

It didn't matter. Cynna was seeing red. Her steps may have been slow, but they were firm. Kylo let his grip on the force fall as he turned and jogged away from her. Her feet pounded the floor after him. He was headed to the training room. She could feel it. Her breath pushed out of her nose and mouth hard. She shook with power and angry. Kylo had already cleared the way of stormtroopers and officers so she was met with zero opposition, not that it would have stopped her.

The door to the training room was closed, she ripped it from its track, dropping the crumpled metal as she stepped through the threshold.

Kylo stood in the middle of the room, his hand twitched towards his lightsaber. A feral cry uttered itself from her lips as she picked up a treadmill with the force and flung it at him. He redirected it with his own force, letting it crash into the wall. She released an on slaughter of equipment flying at him. He dived out of the way, sending several punching bags at her. She stopped them with little effort, sending it careening in his direction.

"Cynna, THAT IS ENOUGH" Kylo boomed as he slashed through the punching bags with his lightsaber. The red light casted a menacing glow to his face. Cynna snarled and reached out with her hand, ripping the floor from under his feet. He stumbled back, catching himself on the side of the gaping hole. The metal creaked and groaned as she forced it to flatten itself over him. Kylo slashed at it with his 'saber, melting it. She reached behind her, forcing the crumbled door over to Kylo. She left it to hover over his head for a split moment before forcing it down. Kylo clung to the floor with one hand and reached up with his other hand pushing against the door.

"Cynna snap out of it." He grunted with effort.

Hux POV

He sat with a glass of brandy in his hand, the holopad in his other. A desperate knock on his door disturbed him

"Enter," he called out.

Mitaka stumbled in obviously out of breath.

"Apologies sir, but it Cynna and Kylo." He wheezed.

Hux dropped his holopad and drink as he stood up, "What do you mean?"

"Their fighting. Destroying the officers training room."

"Call four squadrons there immediately,"Hux commanded, grabbing his sidearm before bolting out his quarters.

He heard the fight before he saw it. Feral cries and creaking metal. He rounded the corner to find the door-less room and the destroyed equipment. Kylo was dangling through the floor with the felled door hovering above him. Cynna was huffing in the middle of the room, her hands stretched out in front of her, trying to force the door on her master. Quietly Hux set his blaster to stun and took aim. Cynna whipped her head around when he pulled the trigger, throwing one arm out stopping the projectile midway. With her slight distraction, Kylo slowly started pushing the door away from him. Cynna snarled at the general, forcing the discharge back towards him before turning her attention back to Kylo. Hux felt the blast hit him square in the chest, sending him to the floor.

Mitaka POV

Mitaka bolted into the room just in time to witness the General being stunned. Sweat drenched Cynna's body, her muscles trembled and he could see a trickle of blood run out of her nose. The stormtroopers weren't there yet, but he wasn't sure they would make it in time so he crept forward.

"Cynna," He coaxed gently, "Cynna can you please stop this? You're hurting yourself."

He saw her jerk her face towards him, an unparalleled rage filled her eyes.

"Listen Cynna, let's go and and and get some ice cream? Huh?" Mitaka crept forward, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Let him go. He isn't worth it." Mitaka flicked his gaze to Commander Ren who looked like he was under as much stress as Cynna.

Cynna snarled, taking several steps away from him, towards Kylo.

"Cynna, please," Mitaka begged now. "Please." His voice cracked, making her turn her head again.  
"Please don't do this. Are we friends, right? Trust me." He held out a shaking hand towards her, continuing to creep forward. He took in her state, the fresh bruises and teeth marks. Her shirt was gone. He unbuttoned his uniform, shrugging it off, holding it in front of him as he came within arms reach of her.

"I'm going to touch you okay?" He asked, draping the jacket over her shoulders. "Let's go get some ice cream? Yeah?" His trembling hands clasped her shoulders, pulling her back slowly. Her arm trembled with the straining distance as they crossed into the hallway. He heard the door crash against the wall, so he hurried the girl away from the scene. She trembled, stumbling with his guidance.

"I'm going to carry you okay?" He asked as he stopped to pick her up. She was lighter than he thought she should be. Not sure where he should actually take her, he just brought her to his quarters, gingerly laying her on his bed. She had passed out somewhere on the way. He called a medic droid to his room, rubbing his mouth nervously. She scared the hell out of him. The amount of power that still radiated from her small frame made him slightly nauseous. The training room had been wrecked, piles of equipment strewn and broken, doors and floors ripped up. What had caused her to lose control like that? He glanced back at her, taking in her state again. The bite marks, the fresh bruises. What had happened after he left? Kylo surely wouldn't have tried to... Mitaka shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

The medic droid arrived in a timely matter and set about attending to her. Mitaka sat in his chair, propping his head in his hands. He needed to check on the General and the Commander.

"Stay with her," He told the droid," But call me immediately if she wakes."

Mitaka rounded the corner into the decimated training room to find a medic droid attending to Kylo Ren who sat on the floor. General Hux leaned against a wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. The troopers had finally arrived.

Kylo looked up at Mitaka and waved him forward.

"Where is she?" He asked curtly.

"In my quarters, passed out. A droid is attending to her." Mitaka replied, taking his injuries.

Kylo sighed, "Good. Well done Lieutenant, remind me to promote you later."

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

He gave Mitaka a wave indicating him to continue.

"Well, sir, what do you plan on doing with her?"

Kylo looked up at Mitaka again and licked his lips, "Train her of course. She's a great asset to the First Order."

"You are going to reprimand her?"

"What? No. I egged her on. It's my fault."

Mitaka was taken back at the commander's admission to fault. The commander waved him off, standing up. The General grabbed Mitaka's arm, stopping him.

"Where is she?"

"My quarter's sir."

"Take me there."

"Sir."

The two men traveled together in silence. Hux had smoothed his hair back into place, fixing his appearance so that it seemed like he was never stunned in the first place.

In his quarters Cynna was sitting up, holding her face in her hands. The Med-droid sat crumpled on the floor, short circuiting. Mitaka held a hand up to the general as he crept into the room gently.

"Cynna its Mitaka. Are you okay?"

Cynna slowly looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red and puffy from the tears that ran down her face. "Mitaka." Her voice cracked in a heart-breaking manner as he came to sit on the side of his bed.  
"Mitaka...I'm a monster." Her voice strained above a whisper.

Mitakas eyebrows curled upwards in sympathy and he scooted closer, rubbing her arm.

"No. You are many things, but a monster is not one of them."

"You don't understand Mitaka. The things I did..." Her voice broke again.

"That little spat with Commander Ren? Oh that, that was nothing."

Cynna shook her head, "No. Before that. Before Yepra. Before I was Cynna."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry for the late post. I've been really sick. So to make up for it I made this chapter long and gave you guys some lemons! As always reviews are appreciated!**

 **LOTB out~**

Cynna POV

Depression had sunk in. The food turned to ash in her mouth, the drinks tasted like mud. Every sensation was dulled like she was underwater, drowning in her own memories. The day to day was sluggish and time was non-existent. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to weeks. She refused to stay in the same quarters as Kylo and found herself curling up in the prison cell she first came to know. It was cold, but her life felt cold. Mitaka constantly checked up on her, but she couldn't forget the fear in his eyes and the way his body trembled when he was trying to calm her down. She was a monster, even Mitaka was scared of her. She saw fear in the bodies of everyone she met in the corridors. They rushed out of her way like they did with Kylo. She cringed, thinking of when she liked it when they did that. No one had bothered to ask her about her past. Even Kylo refrained from his probing. And she tried to avoid her memories at all cost, but that didn't stop her dreams. So she slept little, just enough to get her by. She could feel it taking a toll on her body. Her movements were sluggish and her reaction time was deplorable. Kylo was frustrated with her. She could feel it, see it in his eyes. Maybe she should just throw herself out the airlock. It wasn't anything she didn't already deserve.  
A flick of Kylo's wrist sent her flying across the room. Her body tumbled across the floor several times before skidding to a halt. Cynna flopped over onto her back with a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes. Faces flashed across her eyelids, they never left her. She could feel Kylo standing near her, frustration boiled off of him.  
"Get up." He commanded.  
Cynna peaked up at him, he stood with his fists clenched, a scowl plastered across his face.  
" ." He growled, bending down to haul her up by her arm. She scrambled to her feet, shaking him off.  
"This time try to defend yourself."  
Cynna sighed and rolled her shoulders. "I'm tired of training."  
"I don't care."  
"I don't want to do this anymore."  
"It isn't your choice."  
"You can't make me."  
"Yes, I can."  
"Whatever Kylo." She sneered disrespectfully.  
He charged towards her, a hand outreached, choking her. Her hands went to her neck instinctively, clawing at nothing but air and her own skin.  
"Excuse me, Commander Ren?" Mitaka's voice interrupted. He stood tall in his immaculate uniform, his dark brown hair slicked back. Kylo dropped her, turning to face Mitaka.  
"What?" He snapped.  
"General Hux sent for you. He has acquired a lead on the resistance."  
Kylo was silent for a moment, looking back at Cynna and then to Mitaka. She could see the gears turning in his mind. What was he planning...  
Mitaka was suddenly gasping, Kylo arm reached out.  
"Stop me before he dies."  
Cynna gritted her teeth and walked forward. It was a cheap trick, a low blow. And it pissed her off how he could so easily discard human life.  
"Let him go."  
"Make me."  
She felt the feather like touch of the force flutter over her, egging her on. Do it. It seemed to whisper. Cynna gritted her teeth, pulling the force around her like armor. Mitaka's face was turning purple. Cynna felt her blood boil. Kylo was within her reach when he stopped her with his force. For him, the force only came when he commanded it. It swirled around her constantly, clinging to her like static. She weaved through his force and broke through his hold, with her momentum she clocked him in the jaw hard. He stumbled a few steps back from them, dropping his hold on Mitaka who coughed and gasped for air. Cynna knelt down next to him, placing a ginger hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay...?" She asked softly. He nodded and looking up at her, wiping the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. Kylo was laughing dryly, rubbing his jaw.  
"Good. Good. You're motivated by anger. I'll just have to piss you off more." Cynna glared at him as he walked away before turning her attention back to Mitaka. He was staring at her. She arched an eyebrow at him and he composed himself, standing up and smoothing out his uniform.  
"Cynna, I would like to extend an invitation for dinner out to you."  
Cynna stood too, crossing her arms, "With whom?"  
"With me, Ma'am."  
"Oh please, drop the act. Where do you want to meet up?"  
" The officer's deck, in the mess hall. 20:00 hours."  
"Yeah, I'll see you there." She waved him off, running her hands through her long hair. She was considering cutting it. It was a hassle and got in her way all the time. She couldn't remember why she ever liked it that way. A laugh bubbled to her lips. Here she was wishing she could go back to never knowing her past and she was searching her memory about hair. The utter ridiculous of it was hysterical, she was losing it.

Mitaka POV

She had grown fond of wearing all black. It made her look as severe and with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail she looked fierce. Her electric blue eyes pierced through the armor of some of the stormtroopers who had slunk away from the table.  
She had lost a lot of her softness she had before. It was like she was a totally different person. He guessed that she really was, that this was the real Cynna.  
"How have you been?" Mitaka asked her. She shifted her smoldering attention on him and he felt slightly intimidated. It was like staring into the face of Kylo Ren. They both had a dangerous intensity air about them. Kylo was easy to predict. He had his temper, his rage. But Cynna was erratic, a loose cannon, unpredictable. She could stare into your soul like she wanted to kill you and then burst out laughing. Or she could laugh and, in a heartbeat, end your life.  
"I've been okay."She said looking down as she pushed her food around. She had grown thinner in the last few weeks.  
"Is that really how you feel?" Mitaka asked softly, tilting his head down to look her in the eyes. She faltered for a moment before plastering a fake smile on her face.  
"Yeah. I've just been training a lot. Kylo is draining."  
"Oh. I see..."Mitaka chewed on his lip. The silence grew thick between them. It was tangible and suffocating.  
"Tell me about before you were on Yepra. I feel like I don't know you anymore." He finally blurted out. Cynna's glaze instantly hardened and her body language became ridged. "I'd rather not. I wasn't a nice person."  
"Cynna," Mitaka stated bluntly, "We work for the first order. Kylo Ren isn't a nice person, neither is the general."  
"I don't want to talk about it Mitaka."  
"Why?"  
Her eyes burned holes through him, shaking him on the inside. "I'll see you later Mitaka."  
Cynna POV

She carved a path through the thick throng of officers with an inflammatory vengeance. Her feet pounded the metal floors as she stalked through the base. Rage was flooding her body, carrying her. She refused to lash out like Kylo. She refused to be like him, but she needed to release. Training wasn't going to cut it.  
General Hux rounded the corner, glancing up at her. She stopped in her tracks. They locked eyes and both of them oozed anger.  
"Let's go have a drink General." She said, looking him up and down. He was dressed in his immaculate uniform, precise to a fault.  
"I'm extremely busy Cynna. I don't have time for your games." He said tartly, walking in her direction. She moved in his path, putting a hand on his chest, stopping him again. He glared down his nose at her and grabbed her hand roughly to remove it. She fisted his uniform and yanked him closer.  
"I think you'll have some time for my games tonight General."  
He frowned down at her, knitting his eyebrows together. She let go of his uniform, smoothing out the wrinkles she caused. Her hand slid down his chest slowly before she let it fall away completely. She licked her lips, turning slowly. "I expect to see you in your quarters in half an hour Hux." She left him standing confused in the middle of the corridor, a dumb look on his face. She was turning the corner when she felt his presence behind her.  
"All right let's have a drink." He said softly.

The lights in his quarters were warm and dim. He had busied himself with making them drinks so Cynna took the opportunity to splay herself across his leather couch. She could feel a twitch emanating from her sex as he sauntered towards her, two drinks in his hands and a hunger in his eyes. She smirked, stopping him in his tracks with a boot on his groin. She didn't press hard enough to hurt, but enough to worry him. She leaned forward, taking the drinks from his hands.  
"Take off your clothes. Slowly." She commanded him. He gave her a funny look and she scowled at him. "Do not make me tell you twice General."  
He licked his lips and bit the tip of his leather glove to pull it off. She held out her hand and he laid them on her palm. Next came his hat, she also took that from him. She placed the hat on her head, pulling the bill down low over her eyes and the gloves over her fingers. She sipped the drink he had provided, sitting back on that couch. His belt clattered to the floor, but his eyes never left hers. She was pleased. His tongue darted out across his lips leaving a trail of moisture. She smirked again as his uniform shirt crumpled into a heap on the floor. His lithe muscles bulged through the plain white undershirt. It too came off, ruffling his perfect hair as it came over his head. She preferred him this way, messy. It gave him a more roughed look. Sexy.  
His hands drew her attention as he popped the button of his pants open.  
"Stop." She said, taking a drink. "Get on your knees."  
He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a sharp glance. As he sunk to his knees she stood, walking around him. She saw him tense when she stopped behind him. Her arms snaked around him as she bent down to whisper in his ear.  
"Tell me what you want General." Her nails scraped against his bare skin, leaving angry red trails.  
"I want you, naked, in my bed." A huskiness had wormed into his voice, sending electricity down into her cunt.  
"What do you want to do to me General?" She stood, knotting her hand in his hair, yanking it back hard. Hux snarled and glared up at her.  
"I want to bend you over my knee and spank that pretty ass of yours."  
"What if I won't let you?"  
"I'll make you." His hand was on her wrist, yanking her down into his lap. With swift movements he was on top of her, pinning her down. She could feel his erection straining in his pants, bulging against the fabric.  
"You have been toying with me Cynna. I am not a man to be played with." He growled, gripping her wrists tighter. She licked her lips, grinning up at him. She arched her body up just enough so they grazed each other.  
"How can I resist when I get such a react-" His mouth was on hers, cutting off her words. He was dominating and controlling and very very good at kissing. His hands left her wrists and yanked her hair out of its tie. Her dark brown hair fanned around her head and tangled in his fingers. Their tongues mingled, fighting for dominance. Then as sudden as he began, his mouth disappeared. Cynna let out a grunt of disapproval. She opened her eyes to see the General grinning down at her. He had pulled a knife out of thin air and let it trail across her bare arm before dragging it down between her breasts. It circled her belly button and scraped just about her pants before he slid it under her black shirt. With swift movements it cut through her shirt, exposing her perky tits. Hux had a hunger in his eyes, he was gazing at her like a predator. She felt moisture pooling in her underwear. Speaking of underwear, her undergarments were plain and black. But she made most plain clothes look good.

Hux POV

Hux was staring down at her bare torso and the next thing he knew, he was on his back. Cynna was standing over him, her hands on her hips. She looked like a goddess, she was a goddess. Her long legs went on for miles, halted only by the best ass he had ever seen in his life. She may have been skinnier than when she had arrived, but her assets had not diminished. Her tits were small, but not tiny. The perfect size. And the glimmer in her eyes was enough to send any man mad with desire.  
She tossed her ruined shirt off, adjusting his hat again so it sat low on her eyes. With her hair down it framed the lower half of her face, making her lips the focus. They were curled up in a devious smile as she let her leather clad hands slither down her torso to the waistband of her pants. She popped the button open, slowly lowering the zipper. It was almost too much for him to handle. He wanted his hands on that body, on that infuriating woman, but he didn't dare move. She was pushing the black pants off her glorious hips, kicking them off one leg at a time till she stood in nothing but black underwear, gloves, and his hat. Her hands returned to her hips.  
"Tell me something Hux." She purred," Tell me why I should fuck you tonight."  
He let one hand caress her leg as he pulled himself to his knees again, his head level with her sex. "Because, Cynna," his hand reached around to grip her ass and with a harsh tug, pulled her cunt to his face. "No one on this ship will satisfy you like I can." He let his nose drag across the mound of her sex. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. He felt her hands tangle in his hair, thrusting his face further into her sex.  
"Satisfy me then."  
"Your wish is my command." He murmured into her wet underwear, letting his tongue dart out across the fabric. At first, it was just the tip of his tongue teasing, then it was the flat of his tongue lapping at her cunt. Cynna let out a hum of approval when both of his hands were gripping her ass, yanking her cunt onto his face more. Hux looked up to see her gripping her left tit, her head tilted back and her eyes half closed. The sight of her in pleasure made his cock pulse with carnal hunger and renewed his eagerness. He pulled away from her, earning a disapproving grunt, but his hand gripped the front of her underwear, ripping them off of her. He grabbed her legs, lifting her and placing her on the couch. He spread her legs and dove back into her cunt, licking at the exposed flesh. He found her clit and attacked it with his tongue. She cried out in pleasure, arching her back. His eyes flickered up to watch her writhe in pleasure. Her left hand was still clutching her breast but her right hand was clawing at the couch. He smirked and slid two fingers into her cunt, moving them in and out slowly. Her hips bucked, grinding into his face. He twisted his fingers around inside of her, looking for that specific spongy spot. A high pitched moan told him when he found it. He rubbed it vigorously, sucking her clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.  
"Oh fuck...oh fuck. Oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck." She cried out, clamping her thighs around his head. She came hard, he could feel her muscles contracting around his fingers. He continued to tongue her clit and finger fuck her until she came down. He could feel her twitching under his expert maneuvering. Only when she yanked his head away from her sex did he stop. His fingers were dripping with her juices. Her eyes were glazed and hooded, a healthy flush graced her cheeks. Hux was about to put his fingers in his own mouth when she grabbed his wrist, guiding his dripping fingers into her own mouth. Her lips wrapped around his long fingers, her tongue swirling around the tips. He bit his lip, relishing in the feeling, but he wanted more. With his other hand, he gripped her hair, pulling her down off the couch. He stood up when she was settled on her knees. She knew what he wanted so she pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time. He swiftly kicked them off the rest of the way. His cock was thick, nestled in a neatly trimmed bed of red pubes. Cynna licked up the length of his dick, taking the swollen pink head into her mouth. Her tongue flicked over the very tip, sending sharp waves of pleasure into his core. He groaned, tilting his head back. The feeling was almost too intense. She tongued the rest of his cock and she slowly slid it further into her mouth. He felt his head hit the back of her throat and then kept going until he was buried to the hilt inside of her mouth. It felt amazing, and then she pulled back. Her head bobbed faster, her tongue caressing him. He cursed, winding her hand up in his hand. Her mouth felt amazing and the way she flickered her eyes up to stare at his face made him crazy. But he didn't want to cum this way. He wanted to cum fucking her tight cunt. So he pulled his cock out of her hunger mouth much to her protest.  
"Go get on my fucking bed." He growled, pulling her to her feet by her hair, which she didn't seem to mind. He shoved her towards his bed as he went about finding a condom. He grabbed a few just in case and found her lounging on his bed, wearing nothing but his hat. He stopped to admire her toned body. Her tits were perky and her nipples erect, displaying their dusty pink pigment.  
"Mmm. Now there is a sight I have been longing to see." Hux walked around to the side of the bed, his fingertips trailing across his silk sheets. "Get on your knees. Now." With only a smirk, she did as he commanded, getting on her knees, facing away from him. Her palmed her ass, rubbing it softly before delivering a swift, stinging, slap. To her credit, she didn't cry out, only flinch slightly.  
"Good girl..." he muttered, grinning at the slight pink discoloration. Her delivered two more hard slaps before he slipped the condom on. She was still soaking wet so sliding her thick pulsing cock into her cunt was smooth. She took him easily, swallowing his length eagerly. He paused for a moment, appreciating her velvet flesh vice.  
"What a cunt babe." Hux groaned, pulling out almost completely before thrusting into her again. She cried out this time, throwing her head back. He began fucking her fast and hard. And she was loving every moment of it. His hands gripped the fleshy part of her hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to level bruises.  
"You fucking love this, don't you?" When she didn't answer he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back.  
"Don't you?" he hissed.  
"Y...yes." She moaned, knitting her eyebrows together. He released her and smacked her ass. She fell into the mattress, burying her face into the silk sheets. He reached down and clawed at her back, leaving angry red trails behind. She was moaning like a wanton whore like he was paying her. It pleased him to turn her into such a mess and her cunt pleased his cock. He yanked his dick out of her sex, meeting her protests with more swats to her pink cheeks.  
"Ride my cock," he growled, sliding into the bed with her. She straddled him once he was on his back. Her opening teasingly close. She let the tip brush against her slick cunt before impaling herself. They moaned in unison as he slid into his hilt. She paused a moment before moving herself on his cock, her hands playing with her tits, teasing her own nipples. Pinching, rolling them, pulling them taunt. Her eyes locked on his face, his hands were gripping her hips as she gyrates her pelvis. It was a sweet sensation, feeling every inch of her insides. He could tell she was getting close again, the upturned brows, the O-shaped mouth, her half-closed eyes. His hand left her hip and traveled down to her clit, massaging it in quick circles. It was the last bit of stimulation she needs to be sent careening off the edge. And consequently, her muscle spasms contracting around his cock was the last thing he needs. They both moaned and she collapsed onto his chest. Her breath quick and erratic. Her eyes were glazed over and he suspected he had a similar expression.  
What a surprising, and quite pleasing end to an evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! long time no see! Sorry about the absence, but I am posting three chapters at once to make up for it! There are some plot twists and scandals oh my! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Cynna's POV**

Cynna shoveled the porridge into her mouth dutifully even though it tasted like stale shit. She missed her own cooking and she wasn't even that great of a chief. She at least used spices. The monotonous grey life aboard the Finalizer was as stale as the food. She missed the outdoors, wide expanses of land, crowded cities, and sunrises. Kylo was frustrated with her progress and Hux was nipping at her heel ever chance he got. Mitaka was gloomy and butthurt because of the dinner incident. And she was sluggish to do anything to fix it. She wanted everyone to feel as miserable as she did aboard this damned ship.

She considered stealing a ship and running away. She had even gone to the hanger bay and stood in front of a fighter for a long while before returning to her quarters. She didn't know how to pilot. And where would she go? Yepra? She considered tracking down any family she had left but decided against it. The First Order would use anything to manipulate her into doing what they wanted.

Her memories had slowly been returning, piece by piece. Most of her memories were still fuzzy but she could pinpoint specific places or people. She could remember visiting Coruscant for a large portion of her childhood, spending hours in massive libraries reading ancient texts with her father or trailing behind her mother as she hosted many parties.

But darker things always seemed to be at the forefront of her memory. Things she couldn't bring herself to think about even though they haunted her dreams and were there every time she closed her eyes. Every detail stunningly vivid. The sounds, the smells. Every sense so painfully accurate as if she was still there.

"Miss Rohl," A filtered voice cut into her mental reminiscing, bringing her back to reality, forcing her gaze upwards.

The nondescript storm trooper shifted uncomfortably, his hand twitching towards his blaster. She was used to it by now, how nervous she made everyone. Ever since her fight with Kylo in the training hall everyone avoided her like the plague, or rather like she was Kylo. Which, she supposed, she was like Kylo as much as she wouldn't like to admit it.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked blandly, her food left abandoned.

The man shifted nervously on his feet again, turning his head just a fraction past her to look at a group of other stormtroopers. Cynna arched an eyebrow at him when his gaze returned to her. She could simply reach into his mind and gather what he wanted, but she felt it was unnecessary. People always got around to telling her what they wanted to. And unlike Kylo she had patients.

"Your presence has been requested. By General Hux. He is in his office."

"I suppose he wanted to see me imminently." She said with a dejected sigh and stood up from her seat in the mess hall, "You are dismissed. I do not need an escort." She grumbled to the nervous man who saluted and hurried away.

Hux's office was silent save for the clattering of keys as the General typed away at some document. Her arrival had barely gone noticed by the redheaded man, she would have thought he was too absorbed in his work but he motioned for her to sit. A moment later Hux relinquished his attention from his work to focus on her.

"I'm glad you came so quickly. I was expecting to have to have Phasma drag you back in cuffs." he quipped, pausing when he took in her expression.

"What did you want General? I was in the middle of a meal."She replied curtly.

"Well," Hux huffed, adjusting his uniform, "I just thought you might like to go on a trip with me. I have to visit one of our bases on Vetus 5. We'd only be gone a week, plus Kylo has matters he will be pressed to deal with. He won't miss you. I promise."

There was a twinkle in the Generals eyes that Cynna did not miss. It was mischievous, to say the least. She knew Hux would not care is Kylo minded. He would find enjoyment out of annoying Kylo.

"Vetus 5? Now, why would I need to go with you? I doubt I would be of much use to you."

"Maybe I just want the company."

"Maybe you just want to annoy Ren."

The general grinned, "Perhaps. What do you say?"

"Yeah. I'll go. I'm bored anyways."

She had not bothered to tell Kylo what she was doing, or going. And she knew he would be angry with her absence, despite what General Hux had said, but she thought it would be good for her to get away. To see something other than grey walls and black skies.

So she was packing her bags that night, anxious and excited for the next day. She had even scarfed down all the mush they deigned to call dinner. It was the most she had eaten in one sitting for weeks and she was putting thought into what she was going to wear on her trip. Most of her clothing was black and simple, but she had her orange ensemble, something that felt very out of place in this cold environment. It was that very reason she took it with her. It was something she felt could only be worn outside these walls.

She had beaten the General to the launch bay, her bags loaded onto their ship long before they were to set off. A curious few troopers milled about, eyeing her until they snapped to attention as the General marched into the hanger looking as impressive as ever. His hair was meticulously gelled back with his cap pulled down to just the right angle. His uniform was perfectly pressed, not a speck of fuzz to be seen and his boots were shined to a mirror-like quality.

She also had made an effort in her appearance, sweeping her hair up into a smooth twist, choosing a black on black outfit that was professional enough for her to walk at his side, but feminine enough to make heads turn. And when the Generals head turned towards her she saw a flash of desire in his blues eyes that made the corners of her mouth tug up.

"General Hux," She greeted him as they made their way to the ship. A squad of troopers marching behind them.

"Miss Rohls," He acknowledged with a cool tilt of his head. They were in public. He had an image to maintain, but it didn't keep her from smirking at the memory of their escapades and his lazy look.

The squadron of Stormtroopers followed them dutifully onto the ship and she was shown to her private quarters which, consequently, was across the hall from General Hux. A grin played on her lips as she deposited herself in the Generals quarters once the troopers had left her. It was as stark as his quarters on the finalizer. The dark furniture and bed coverings were almost identical. It must be his personal ship that they were aboard. General Hux was a strict man of order and routine, so it wasn't surprising that his taste in decor would transcend quarters.

She did not have to wait long for the General to enter his own quarters. His datapad was in his hands and his pale blue eyes were skimming whatever text was displayed. He was so absorbed in his work that he did not notice Cynna splayed on his bed, even when he sat down next to her. She was amused and decided to wait and see how long it took him. She would tease him about it later. But when seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned into an hour, her impatience won out and she snaked her arm around his midsection to grip his crotch. She pressed her self to his back and whispered into his ear.

"General Hux are you going to ignore me all night?"

His reaction was priceless, from the sudden yelp and his instinct to pin her back onto his bed, left her cackling. With his datapad now discarded onto the floor, all of his attention was on her. His bewildered expression morphed from surprise to anger and then back to the cool, collected mask he often wore.

"How long have you been here? What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Cynna grinned and arched up to plant a smoldering kiss on his lips to answer his question, but the man reared back and left the bed. Cynna was mildly disappointed.

"Why do you think I'm here Hux," She pouted, "Why do I ever come to your chambers? Are you mad at me because I surprised you?"

"Get out. I have work to do." He bit back at her.

"Leave General? But..." She sat up, her hands unbuttoning the first four buttons of her shirt, exposing the expensive new lingerie she had bought for him. The red silk, tinged with lace, barely covered her breasts in the most tantalizing way she thought. "You mean to make me leave without relieving me of all this pent-up energy?"

"Yes," he growled, not even looking at her. She had pissed him off.

"Well," She cooed, standing up and sauntering over to his door, "I guess I'll just look elsewhere for my bit of fun General." And then she left his quarters, making good on her promise. She headed for the barracks, not even bothering to button her shirt back to modesty. She was on a mission.

The stormtroopers were settling into the long flight. They had partially removed their armor, along with their helmets. She had yet to be noticed by the men, but it gave her a moment to assess them. Her eyes landed on a pale man with dark hair and eyes and a nose particularly reminiscent of someone she knew back on the Finalizer. She grinned, finally strolling in admits the men. They all froze before springing to attention.

"At ease boys." She said with a predatorial grin on her face. They were nervous and didn't relax much as she stalked around them. When she finally stopped it was in front of the dark-haired trooper. He glanced at her nervously and swallowed hard.

"I am in need of your service. Will you oblige me?" She asked tucking her hands into her pockets. The man's eyes darted down to her cleavage, which made her grin wider.

"Yes, Miss Rohl. What can I assist you with?" He replied, averting his gaze finally.

"Hmm. Follow me. The rest of you boys return to whatever it was you were doing. And if the General asks about me. Tell him I am in my quarters."

Once in her quarters, she turned to the trooper who stood very still, as if moving would cause her to pounce on him.

"You may relax. No hard will come to you unless you're into that," Her words were paired with the unbuttoning of her blouse.

"In this moment, you are free of duty. And I am just a woman. Do you find me attractive?" She asked shedding the black garment, freeing her torso for the viewing.

The man swallowed again, but spoke, "Yes ma'am. You are attractive."

She practically purred, "Good. Now what would you do to an attractive woman who was standing before you half dressed?" her fingers dived down to the button of her slacks, popping them open with her thumb before shimming them off her hips.

"I would..." He stopped, enthralled with the movement of her hips.

"Yes?" She prompted as she strolled around the man, her fingers trailing over his chest before dipping lower to the bulge in his pants.

His hands gripped her waist and tugged her forward until there was no space between them. "I would fuck her ma'am if she so consented?"

So Cynna nodded, "She does consent." And that was all the prompting the soldier needed, his mouth crashed down on hers as he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. Her legs snaked around his waist as the man aggressively lashed out with his tongue. She let him dominate her. It felt good to let him be in control. His hands slid up from her waist to cup her breasts, tugging the thin material down so his calloused fingers could abuse her nipples. She cried out as he pinched them, rolling them between his finger and his thumb. A painful throb coursed through her sex and she gripped the soldier tighter. His mouth slid down her neck, planting hot kisses along the way until he met the apex of her shoulder and neck to which he bit down on. She cried out against, thrusting herself against his body. When his hands left her tender nipples they found her dampening underwear, tearing them off of her. His fingers stroked her sex until they were slick, then he dove into her cunt. His fingers stroked her insides, sending shivers of pleasure down her back as she gasped.

The stormtrooper seemed pleased by her reaction and carried her from the wall to her bed. He retracted his fingers so he could remove the rest of his armor. Cynna replaced his hand with her own, massaging her clit rhythmically. The white armor clattered noisily to the floor and her bed groaned under the man's weight. He swatted her hand away and thumbed her swelling clitoris. His hand snaked up and gripped her throat, squeezing.

"You like when I choke you, you filthy slut?" He asked in a husky voice as his grip tightened. Cynna couldn't speak so she just gave a short nod. An orgasm was building up and threatened to spill over, but he took his hand away and instead sheathed himself inside of her. His cock was thick but short. It got the job done nevertheless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cynna POV**

The General ignored her the rest of the flight. She had picked her way through the stormtroopers at that point and was not incredibly bored. So she settled into meditation. She felt the force around her, felt the ship floating in space, felt every heart beating in every chest aboard the ship. The humming engines served as background noise as she delved inside of herself, sifting through hazy memories.

It was dark in her mind. Not in the way that one described evil, but in the way, someone would describe space. Dark, empty, but oh so full of things, pinpoints of light in the distance. Some were so far away she couldn't possibly reach them. Those were the dimmest of the lights. Barely flickering, like dying embers. She would have to stoke them to life if she ever wanted to see them clearer. Like breathing into a fire she fixed her gaze on them, tugging them closer, coxing them with a gentle hand.

The light grew brighter and brighter until it enveloped her. The first thing she heard was voiced, murky and muffled like listening through water. And when the light faded she found herself in a massive library. Books filled shelves that towered over her intimidatingly full of knowledge. The murmuring she had heard before was the result of two humans huddled together. She recognized her younger self. She had been a gangling child with eyes too big for her head that had gotten her out of a lot of trouble. She was huddled close to a boy who seemed to be just a bit older than herself. They had the same startling blue eyes and ruddy brown hair. Her brother, she realized.

"And here it says that the grey Jedi went extinct after the great war thousands of years ago. But I don't believe that. I think they are just so good at hiding that not even the great Sith lords could find them. I want to be a grey Jedi!"

"But Reesbren you aren't even force sensitive! You have to be force sensitive to be a force user." Her younger self scowled her older brother.

"Maybe I am force sensitive! Maybe you just don't know it yet!"

"Fine," She said, crossing her arms, "Move the book. Move it and it'll prove you are a force user."

"I will! I will and you'll have to obey me after that!"

The children glared at each other before Reesbren turned his sharp gaze at the book they had been studying. He furled his brows and put all his concentration towards the book willing, willing just one page to flutter. Had the boy been force sensitive he would have moved the whole damn planet off kilter.

Cynna felt sorry for her brother in that moment because her younger self shoved her brother, "See! See I told you-you couldn't do it!"

Reesbren sat back in his chair looking close to tears, "You move it then! You try moving it Serekee."

Serekee. Serekee. Serekee. Serekee. Her name was Serekee. It pulsed within her mind like her heart pumped blood through her system. Serekee.

Serekee, her younger self had turned her gaze at the book, zoning in on the parchment and leather and ink. She raised her hand and flipped it like she was turning a page. The pages lifted like a breeze had caught them, but didn't turn. She furled her brow and willed the pages to turn. They fluttered up again but settled down. Serekee sat back and found her brother glaring daggers at her.

"I made it move!" She exclaimed.

"You did not! It was a breeze."

"It was not! I did it! You're just jealous."

"You didn't make it move stupid!"

"Yes, I did!" She argued back, standing up and stomping her foot, "I'll do it again! Watch me!" She was mad now. Her cerulean eyes turned back to the book, by sheer will and driven by spite she flung the book across the table with the force.

And it was in the moment that her father had rounded the corner to witness his daughter using the force. Unfortunately, Gaves Priprin had been accompanied by power-hungry Rae Sloane, the Grand General of what had been the Galactic Empire and now the first order.

"To answer your question Gaves, Yes. Yes, I do think you have plenty to contribute to the first order."

The memory faded away, but the fear she had felt in her young years followed her back to the present. She could feel the Grand General's dark gaze sliding over her like ink, calculating her worth. It gripped her in a vice that she couldn't escape, couldn't shake off.

They landed on Vetus 5, greeted by a grand display of stormtroopers and officers. It was a grey morning with fog milling around the valleys and curling up the mountain slopes, but the air was fresh and crisp. She stood inhaling, filling her lungs until it was almost painful and made her dizzy. The gravity on Vetus was greater than on the finalizer and it made her feel slow and sluggish. She would correct that.

"Miss Rohl, are you coming?" The General asked sounding mildly annoyed that she had been dallying on his time.

"Of course General," She replied with the shortest tone she could muster as she turned back towards the red-headed man. His icy blue eyes were set into a hard glare under anger furled brows.

She thought he was going to say something to her, but he just turned and walked stiffly away. The parade of troopers following suit. She brought up the rear, reluctant to find herself back inside after mere moments of bliss.

Vetus 5's base was minuscule compared to the finalizer. She had the layout memorized after an hour. That hour had been spent wondering over every inch of the place, inspecting it, making sure things were in tip-top shape. Turns out everything, save one malfunctioning artillery gun, was to the rigorous First Order's standards. Having the General come and inspect such a negligible base was laughable and borderline insulting. What were they going to do with the rest of their week? Fix the damn gun themselves?

"Miss Rohl." The curt voice of the General broke through her thoughts again, bringing her back to his cool gaze.

"Yes General?" She replied sweeping back a stray hair.

"Meet me in my office in an hour hence. I have some things I need to discuss with you privately."

"Of course General."

She could guess what those private things were and she wasn't sure she was in the mood for them. She just wanted to run around outside like a savage. Maybe she could convince him to let her run around the hills during one of the days they were here. Surely he didn't need her 24/7.

She knocked on the door, five minutes prior to when he wanted her there. He issued her to come in and she found him bent over his desk staring down at a datapad. His hair mused by his own hands.

"You wanted to see me General?" She asked stopping before his desk. Her hands tucked behind her back.

Hux let out a massive sigh and slumped back into his chair, "We are alone Cynna. Drop the formality and have a seat for goodness sake."

Cynna did as she was told and perched on the edge of his black metal chairs.

"You've been well I trust?" He finally asked, finally looking at her.

"Better since we landed. All I want to do is run around in the sun. I've gotten pasty and slow during my jaunt on the finalizer."

The General looked amused in his own way, "Yes gravity does have a habit of making one feel slow. We could train together if you wanted? I'll be finished with my work by noon tomorrow. I planned this to also be a mini vacation."

"See I was wondering about that. It makes sense now." She chuckled, " And you brought me as your companion. What does that make us? Trying to woo me or something General?"

"I think the arts of Wooing would be lost on someone as wild as you are."

"I'm offended! I know how to swoon," She put her hand on her heart and fanned her face with the other, blinking rapidly, " Oh My General! Your wooing techniques are too strong for my delicate femininity!" And then she pretended to faint, slumping down in her chair.

The General raised his eyebrows at her as she peeked out of her eyelashes, stage whispering, "This is the part where you rush over to make sure I am okay, therefore securing your role as the hero."

"My point stands firm Cynna. Sit up now you silly girl," He was trying hard not to maintain his composer, but she could see the corners of his mouth turn upwards. " I don't suppose you brought any formal wear?"

Cynna arched her eyebrows, "No General. I did not. In fact, I don't own any at all. Are we going to doing something that requires me in a dress?"

"Yes. But it's a surprise. Take this," He fished a credit chip out of his uniform and slide it across his desk, " and go into town. I'd like you to purchase some new clothes. A few formal dresses, of course, and whatever else you think you might need. Just try to keep the cost under a few million credits alright?"

"Whats wrong with my clothes?" She asked amused but took the credit.

"You look so much like Kylo in all black. I'd like to see you in some color, like when we first met. You were such a firecracker in that orange ensemble."

"I actually brought that. But I do look like Kylo, considering he outfitted me. What would you like to see me in specifically General?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Cynna POV**

Armed with two stormtroopers and the Generals credit chip, she set off into the "town" the General had alluded to. The "town" was more like a crowded, bustling metropolis, complete with a noxious layer of smog. Motivated to get her errands done fast she stopped at the first decent dress shop she could find. The troopers tried to follow her in, but she assured them that no one was going to attack her and if they did she was sure she could handle them.

On the other hand, maybe she could have brought them along. The dress shop was full of racks full of dresses. Maybe they would have had better taste than her. But thankfully a Twi'lek attendant had come over and offered her help.

"Hello, my name is Kedsati. May I be of assistance?"

She was a pretty thing, pink skin, and green eyes, striking even. She was dressed in a sunny yellow shirt and pants that made her skin seem that much warmer. Around the woman's narrow waist was the tools of her trade, pin cushion, tape measure, chalk...etc.

"Yes. If you would. I need three evening dresses. As I am not...in-tune with current fashion I will require assistance."

She watched as Kedsati's pretty green eyes sparkled with the prospect as they took her in. She had dressed in all black again. It was the only color she owned. Her shirt was tucked into her plain black pants which were tucked into her plain black boots. She was not the picture of femininity in the lest, but that did not dissuade Kedsati. In fact, she was convinced it made her more determined. So for the next four hours, she was stuffed into any and every exceedingly feminine dress in the shop.

She had come away with three beautiful dresses, shoes, jewelry, and a good amount of lingerie. Since hers seem to keep getting destroyed. And as requested she kept the cost under a few million credits. The thought of the General buying her dresses made her smile. It was, well she couldn't say a thoughtful gift, but maybe a luxurious one. Even if she wasn't exactly the girly kind. The dresses her and Kedsati had picked out made her feel very pretty, very feminine, and very elegant.

Kylo's POV

The preparations had been completed on time just as he expected. There wasn't a speck out of place and his guests would be arriving soon and so would his bride. The supreme leader had told them both, him and Hux that is, that a marriage between Kylo and Cynna would strengthen the first order. Provided Cynna could bare force sensitive children. He wanted an army of force users trained from birth and Kylo saw the appeal of such a force.

But Kylo also new his reluctant apprentice, she would not marry him willingly. He would need collateral. She could barely stand to be in the same room as him, instead opting for the company of the General. He thought she did this just to be spiteful.

The more he mulled over the idea on the flight to Vetus 5, the more he took a liking to it. He could keep her on a tighter leash that way and no one would dare touch his wife. Her temper would get in the way every once and a while and the first few months of their marriage would be asperous. He could imagine the fights they would have and the havoc she would wreck, so he came to another revolution. They would take part in a honeymoon, someplace remote, secluded. He had half a mind to take her back to Yepra but decided not to give her the upper hand. They would need time to iron out their roles as husband and wife.

Maridun was a decent planet to visit, it was mostly plains and forests. They would leave immediately after the wedding, the sooner the better. And speaking of wedding, it was soon to start. Their guests had been filtering in, the ballroom soon full of idle chatter and humming with excitement. But the main star, Cynna, was still missing. General Hux was probably late with the sole purpose to annoy Kylo.

And when the General did show up, a smirk was plastered on his obnoxious face and a pretty little thing on his arm. Perturbed Kylo made his way through the crowd about to demand where his fiancee was when he realized the dolled up woman was his fiancee.

She wore a classic red dress that hung off of her tan, freckled shoulders. Lace encased her slender arms and clung to her curves before flaring out just above her knees, to pool on the floor. She had painted her lips a velvety red, two shades darker than the dress, but it was smudged on her bottom lip. And her hair, curled and styled for once, had been mused ever so slightly. A flush that was not due to the rouging on her cheeks lit up her face. And as Kylo came to stand before her, he smelled sex lingering under her rose scented perfume.

Rage coursed through Kylo as he gripped his lightsaber, the urge to cut down the General was so fierce that Kylo could almost smell the burnt flesh. But the breathy greeting that Cynna had uttered to him stilled his hand and his rage. It was soft and feminine, just an utterance. And then she smiled, really smiled, but it wasn't directed at him. Her cerulean gaze had turned towards the room.

Kylo had never noticed before, but her eyes weren't just cerulean, they had flecks of gold shimmering near her pupil beneath the pale sunbursts.

Cynna POV

The General had made them late just so he could fuck her. It had been a slow, hard fuck with her pinned down on his desk and him lavishing all of his attention on her, worshiping her body. But they had eventually made it to the wedding. He hadn't told her whose wedding it was, probably some dignitary that gave the first order a lot of money.

She hadn't expected it to be so beautiful, simple as it was. Black-clothed tables had been set to the side, loaded with glittering crystal-ware and striking red flower centerpieces. Chandeliers hung over the large crowd on the ballroom floor, illuminating them in its soft warm light. Candles had been lit all over the room, placed on pedestals and on tables. Large red curtains gave way to a starlit balcony strewn with rose petals.

It was hopelessly romantic in her opinion and she was so captivated by the room that she didn't process Kylo Ren stalking towards them until he toward over her. She had barely enough attention to greet him before she turned her head to observe the wedding cake, tall and sweet looking with white flowers piped over red frosting.

"Cynna," Kylo Ren's voice broke through her enthralled trance, calling her back to the present. He neglected to wear his typical robes, opting for a more militaristic uniform complete with a cape. It was still black of course, but she regretted to acknowledge that it made him look dashing in a sense.

She frowned at the thought and in turn at him. He gripped her arm, towing her through the crowd to the balcony. She knew she was in trouble, be it for running off with the General or something else, he was angry. But then again when wasn't he pissed off about something?

The night air was cool on her skin, teasing her hair and tickling her shoulders. Kylo let go of her arm took a few steps forward before turning to face her. Strands of his dark hair blew back into his face, but he remained unruffled otherwise, the same set-in-stone rage that never left his eyes.

"What do I owe this wonderful pleasure Kylo?" She asked sardonically, crossing her arms.

He was silent for a moment, sizing her up it seemed, "Now listen to me carefully," he paused again, searching her face. "Know that this was not my idea. That Supreme Lead Snoke ordered this. And before you do anything stupid, know that there will be consequences. I took the liberty of inviting that... lovely Twi'lek girl and her daughter. If you fail to cooperate they will suffer. And if their suffering does not move you, then others will suffer."

Cynna was gripping her arms tight now, leaving little crescent moon indentations from her fingernails. She didn't like where this was going. She had an awful feeling about it, goosebumps erupted from her skin and the hairs on her arms began to rise.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has declared that we are to be wed." He reached out and gripped her left hand pulling it away from her body so he could force a large, gaudy ring onto her finger. To her disgust, it fit perfectly. And as the cold ring slide into place, a feeling began to bubble up inside of her. She couldn't place the emotion, it burned through her gut, eating away as it swarmed up her throat. Only she didn't emit a sound if she could have screamed she would have. She just shook, like a leaf blowing in the wind.

She was trapped. She had plenty of opportunities to run away and start a new life and she had stayed and she was trapped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Troopers milling around the edges of the room. It made her want to laugh, but when Kylo dropped her hand, it felt like a million tons and it dragged her down with it.

Kylos POV

Kylo had expected something from her as he explained, but the woman in front of him was cold as stone. And it wasn't until he had placed the ring on her finger did she react. First, he saw the pure unadulterated rage in her eyes. The kind that made mountains tremble, the kind that made his hand twitch towards his saber.

He dropped her hand and then caught her as she fainted. Her limp body was warm in his arms and he was reminded of how fragile Cynna really was. He had seen the desperate need to protect her home from the first order, cutting down his men with wild abandon. He watched her pace in her cell like a wild animal, watched Snoke break her and watched her spiral into a self-deprecating rut of depression that she had yet to climb out of. Sure it might sound like she was a strong individual, but in reality, she was just a lost little girl. She had nothing but what was given to her. And she hadn't been given very much.

Kylo held her gingerly, sweeping back a curl from her face and cleaning the smudge of lipstick from her mouth. She was so fragile in his arms and he had a sudden need to protect her. She was his, after all, she belonged to him.


	16. Chapter 16

A gentle hand swept across her bottom lip, rousing her. Her head lolled to one side as she groggily blinked aware that she was being held.

"Hux?" She mumbled, bringing her arm up to grip the mans shoulder so she could sit up. The floor was cool against her thighs and bottom, a stark sensation against the inferno holding her. She raised her left hand and brushed away a stray hair from her face, cool metal caressed her cheek. She paused and looked down at her hand. On her left ring finger sat a large red garnet fixed in a black metal band with tiny black diamonds set next to it.

"Oh," She breathed dejected as her memories came flooding back. Dread settled deep into her stomach as she looked up at Kylo who was still holding her. He had a perplexed expression on his face, something akin to...was it worry, and maybe hurt? But it was gone just as quickly as it came as he hauled her onto her feet.

"The ceremony will start in one hour. I suggest you come to terms with it." Kylo issued, cold and detached as ever as he left her on the balcony alone.

She was not alone for long, General Hux came strolling out with two stiff drinks in his hand. Cynna, declined to stay anything to him until she had downed both drinks, one after the other.

"You lied to me Hux." She stated, "I was a fool to trust you and you lied to me." A heavy sigh deflated her as she threw the expensive crystal glass off the side of the balcony.

"Yes." Was all Hux said, tucking his hands behind his back.

"I suppose it was Kylo's credits I spent, correct?"

Hux nodded, a faint smirk on his face.

"Good. At least I burned a little hole in his finances with all I bought. That is a consolation I guess. It's a shame you never got to see all the lingerie I bought. Some of it is quite beautiful, I doubt Kylo will appreciate it as much as you did."

"You sound rather resigned to the fact that you are going to marry him. I must admit I did not think you would take it this well."

"I am not taking it well Hux. To take it well I would be happy, ecstatic, but instead I am...perhaps sad is the word that describes this feeling. Maybe mournful of what little prospect of freedom I had dared to hope for is a better way to describe the way I am feeling," She leaned against the banister and covered her face with her hands,"You know he threatened to kill the dressmaker and her child if I did not obey. I fully believe he would too, and he probably wouldn't just stop with them either. I'm sure he find some new way to torture me until I did agree to marry him. Because that's what Kylo does best, he wins. Whether it's today, or it's tomorrow, Kylo always wins."

Hux was silent but she could feel him step closer and then he rested his hand on her shoulder, perhaps to comfort her in whatever awkward way he could. Had the order been to marry Hux, she believed she could have learned to love the imposingly awkward man, but it wasn't Hux whom she was to marry.

"I suppose I should go find him before he comes and finds me." She muttered, pushing herself away from the redhead and into the fray of the party.

Kylo was not difficult to locate. People gave him a wide berth even when they were conversing with him, a large empty ring surrounded the black-clad force user. Cynna slid to his side with little opposition, looping her left arm with his so her ring sat on full display.

Kylo had stiffened at the sudden contact, looking down at her. Cynna refused to look him in the eye, but merely nodded and felt the man relax.

"Let me introduce you," He gestured to the severe older woman in front of him, "This is Rae Sloane. She was one of the original founders of the First Order."

Fear seized her. Rae Sloane. Cynna gripped Kylo tighter before offering a terse smile and tilted her head down in a half-hearted bow. The woman had aged well, looking the same as when she had first met her as a child, save for a few new wrinkles and stripes of grey in her dark hair.

 **Kylo POV**

"Rae Sloane, this is my fiancee, Cynna Rohls." Kylo glanced down at her, feeling her nervousness rolling off of her. He didn't even need the force to tell something was wrong. Cynna had averted her eyes to the floor, previously she just refused to look at him, but now she wasn't looking at anyone.

"It's a pleasure to met your mysterious fiancee Lord Ren. She is a pretty little thing isn't she? So demure." A throaty chuckle bubbled out of Sloane's lips.

Cynna called over a server with a tray full of champagne, a drink he had never much cared for but took the flute that she had offered him first. Cynna took a long drink and would have downed the whole thing had he been not watching her.

"Well Sloane, we must make our rounds to the other guests." Kylo said with a tight bow before steering Cynna away from the dark-skinned woman. He'd grill her about it later. She finished her drink once out of the company of Sloane, snagging another flute from a passing servant. She drained that one too. At least she wasn't fighting him, better her drunk and compliant.

He didn't stop her until she started to flush and sway on her feet. He shoved a goblet of water into her hand and made her drink the whole thing before her fed her some food. On the outside they might have looked like a functioning, happy couple but in reality he knew Cynna was drinking to numb herself. And he was making sure she could say I do in a few minutes.

Even in her drunken state she found a way to be attractive. Most people were sloppy and loud but she giggled quietly and suggestively fluttered her eyelashes when he held a sweet to her mouth. She leaned forward, taking the treat from him, sucking on the tip of his thumb before pulling away. Kylo frowned at her behavior but said nothing of it. As long as she said I do and didn't make a complete fool of him, he didn't care what she did.

Speaking of I do's General Hux was making it way up to the platform. It was time.

"Lets go." Kylo muttered, taking the nearly full flute of champagne from her hand and setting it back on the table. She gave a halfhearted exclaim of protest but let herself be dragged along.

The crowd parted and silenced as the couple approached the dais. Kylo could only imagine what they looked like from the crowds perspective, two force users, tall and imposing binding themselves together. The thought alone was intoxicating. He looked down at his bride who had gone quiet. Her cerulean blue eyes stared straight ahead with a barren sort of gleam to them, but she was beautiful nevertheless.

They stopped before Hux, kneeling on the stairs as the General began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here, this day, to bear witness to the binding of Kylo Ren, Lord of the Knights of Ren, and Cynna Rohls. Their union serves to better the First Order, to better the Galaxy and to create order out of chaos!" The General had that glint in his eye again, it was always present when he talked about bringing in order, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared, "State you're vows so that it may be witnessed that you are coming into this union willingly."

"I, Kylo Ren, this day, voluntarily bind myself, as husband to Cynna Rohl. And I bind myself to be the best husband I can be, to protect and provide for, to nurture when ill, to support when fallen, so long as we both shall live, till death take us both." His voice boomed across the crowd with confidence, as he slid her wedding band onto her slender finger, nestling it next to her engagement ring. He them palmed his wedding band into her hand so she could place it on his finger.

"I Cynna Rohl, this day, voluntarily bind myself, as wife to Kylo Ren. And I bind myself to be the best wife I can be, to protect and provide for, to nurture when ill, to support when fallen, so long as we both shall live, till death take us both." Cynna's voice wobbled as if she was close to tears, but her eyes were dry and fixed on removing his glove so she could place the ring on his finger. Her hands were cold and clammy and then shook with the effort to control herself. He could feel her crumbling with every second that passed.

"With the power vest in me by the First Order I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Hux exclaimed with a gesture of his hands. Kylo gripped Cynna by her elbows and lifted her to her feet. He slid his left hand up to cup her cheek before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. They tasted like champagne.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kylo's POV**

Kylo had strapped Cynna into the copilot seat seeing as she was too drunk to do it herself. He tightened the chest straps, then tugged on it to make sure it was secure before lowering himself into the pilots seat. He flip the switch for the engines and imputed their destination into the computer system. Maridun was a little over an hour away from them at hyperspeed. It gave him just enough time to change into his typical attire and meditate. He needed to be clear headed to deal with Cynna. He knew she was going to be a hand full and he was going to need all the patients he could muster, even if it was a minuscule amount.

Cynna leaned her head back into the seat just before they made the jump, saving her from an aching head in the morning. Well she probably would still have an aching head in the morning. She had managed to drink a lot of champagne. Kylo didn't even think he could stomach that many glasses of the bubbly liquid.

"Will ya shuddup?" She slurred, "I know I drank a lot okaaay?"

Kylo paused and glanced over at her. He hadn't said anything aloud, had he let his guard down?

"I guess? I've been hear'n every annoy'n comment you keep think'n about how much I drink." She huffed, looking over at him. "Ya got what ya wanted, now leave me alone."

Kylo leveled a hard look at her, before he set the ship it auto-pilot, leaving the cockpit. He marched to the single quarters on the ship and ripped his gloves off, tossing them on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Did he get what he wanted? Did he want to be married to Cynna? Did he even like her? Doubts crept into his mind before he could shove them away, so instead he followed Cynnas example and poured himself a tall stiff drink. It burned all the way down and settled into his stomach warm. He ranked his hands through his hair before pouring himself another one.

It was going to be a long trip he surmised once they had exited hyperspace and Cynna promptly thew up. He had had the foresight to hand her a vomit bag beforehand so there wasn't a mess to clean up and the hour long ride seemed to have clear her head a little. She could at least unbuckle herself and stand when it was time to disembark. Kylo gathered up their bags and marched them into the small cottage that they would be staying at. It was modest to say the least, only possessing three rooms. A kitchen that doubled as a dining room, their bedroom and a large bathroom complete with a real shower and deep tub for soaking. It was positioned akin to a small lake on the edge of the forest, though most of Maridun was mainly plains.

Cynna had followed wordlessly behind him, the only noise came from the tap-tap-tap of her heels on the stone floor. He had deposited their luggage in the bedroom and found her brushing her teeth in the bathroom, her red lipstick smearing across the toothbrush and her red shoes kicked off to the side. She glanced up at the sound of his footsteps, watching him through the mirror, white frothy bubbles escaping from the corners of her mouth.

He regarded her as one would regard a specimen in a museum, studying her with mild interest. She held her hair back as she leaned down to spit the frothy paste from her mouth. Kylo's eyes followed the swooping her hair as it curtained around her. It was strange to analyzer her in this new way, watching all the tiny little womanly movements she made. He had never thought of her as a woman, just as his apprentice. And it wasn't like he hadn't been with women before, there were plenty of women willing to warm his bed.

"Are you ready to come to bed?" He asked holding out his hand.

Cynna laughed at him, turning around, her eyebrows were arched. "You sure do know how to romance a lady." She brushed past him and went rooting around in the kitchen. He wasn't sure what she was looking for until she found it. More booze. She opened the bottle of clear alcohol and didn't even bother pouring herself a glass, instead chugged part of it. She slammed the bottle back down and wiped her mouth.

"Do you find me so revolting that you must be intoxicated to touch me?" Kylo asked coming up behind her and taking the bottle. He had her trapped against the counter and his own body.

"Would it hurt you if I said yes?" She asked, splaying her hands on the counter instead of turning around.

"No," Kylo muttered as he brushed her hair away from her shoulders. It was silky and soft, but so was her skin as he pressed soft kisses against her exposed shoulder, all the while she remained ridged as a rock. His kissed trailed up her neck until his hand slid around her throat, tilting her head back so he could kiss up her sharp jawline. His other hand slid around her waist pulling their bodies close, he could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest despite her stony expression. He was glad to have at least some effect on her.

"Come to bed, unless you would like me to take you here." he whispered in her ear before pulling her towards the bedroom.

The bedroom was dominated by the silk covered bed. The silk sheets was color of deep space, black and abysmal. Or at least according to Cynna. He had heard her thoughts clear as day, as if she had spoken them, but her mouth was screwed shut. It was something he would ponder later, right now he was focused on unzipping her dress. The tight material peeled away from her skin and pooled on the floor around her feet. Underneath she wore a sleek black corset. His deft fingers set about unlacing it from her body. He didn't bother taking time to appreciate it, instead discarded it to the floor.

"Get in the bed." He ordered as he removed his clothing next, first came his cloak which he draped over a chair then his belt, then his tunic, then his arm wrappings, and finally his pants. He crawled into bed after her, she was already beneath the sheets. He slid a hand into her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips. She did not respond, nor did she bother to close her eyes. It was a smidge unnerving to say the least.

"Cynna," Kylo sighed resting his forehead against her shoulder, "I would like this to be an enjoyable affair for the both of us. I am no longer your master and you are no longer my apprentice."  
"I have not thought of you are my master for a very long time Kylo," Was what she had chosen to respond with. A spark of anger welled up in him before he crushed it.

"Tell me what you like and I'll do it." He said finally, raising his head to see a smirk appear on her face.

"I like Hux. Are you going to fuck Hux now? Because I would pay good money to see that."

"Cynna," He began, sliding his hand from her hair to her neck. His thumb grazed across her mouth, further smearing her lipstick across her face, "I am not a patient man. Tell me what you enjoy, or I will just use you for my own enjoyment." He had to refrain from choking her even though his temper was seething and his fingers twitched to close around her slender neck.

Cynna regarded him silently from a moment before sighing and closing her eyes, "It doesn't matter what I enjoy Kylo. You will take what you want in the end, so just get this over with so I can go to sleep."

Kylo clenched his teeth and ripped the sheet down off her, pausing only for a minute to rake his eyes up and down her body, her metallic tattoos glittered across her tight stomach and down her side, ending just above her knee on her inner thigh. He would have to ask her about them one day, but for now he claimed her mouth again only to have her stone cold against him. He growled and shoved her legs apart, fine he would do this her way. His fingers brushed over her well-groomed sex, circling her clit before delving in her depths.

 **Cynna POV**

Her heart tightened in her chest and tears threatened to spring out of her eyes, but she choked them back as Kylo began fingering her. His movements were not kind or directed for her pleasure, he was merely prepping her for himself. She desperately wanted this to be over as fast as possible so she could go take a scolding hot bath and burn his touch away.

She had hoped getting drunk would make this part so much easier, but in truth it just made her sad. They were married now and she would have to endure this every single night until one of them died. She wondered when he would start hitting her for her insolence, it would probably be sooner rather than later. Sure she could defend herself with the force, but what was the point? The cycle would just continue.

Kylo's fingers suddenly twisted inside of her, making a come hither movement that had her cry out involuntarily. The pads of his fingers brushed up again a sensitive part inside, sending little spasms of pleasure up her spine. She slapped a hand over her mouth and dared a glance down at Kylo who smirked up at her.

"What was that Cynna?" He asked, thumbing her clit rhythmically. "Did you say something?"

She bit the side of hand, holding her breath. Electric pleasure racked her gut but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her whimper.

"Should I stop?" Cynna could hear the laughter in his voice as he watched her squirm under his ministrations. She knew fully well he wouldn't stop until she was undone beneath him. His other hand reached up and tweaked her nipple, twisting it as he pulled it up. The sharp sensation of pain was the finally straw. She reached her crescendo. Her hand shot out and gripped his wrist, but it didn't slow Kylo down. He continued to stroke her until she was twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Kylo finally extracted his fingers from her, her glossy cream coating his fingers as he brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean.

"See? That wasn't so bad," He mused, dragging his finger over her throbbing clit softly before aligning himself with her. His entrance into her was swift and made her arch off the bed, a gasp escaping her mouth. He was thick and long and filled her completely. He gave her a moment to adjust before pulling out completely, only to thrust himself in again. Cynna cried out again, clawing at the silk sheets. Kylo grip on her hips was bruising as he pulled her down to meet his next thrust.

"You are so fucking tight," He grunted, sliding his hands up to grab her tits. His hands were warm and calloused, one fit around her throat perfectly, restricting her breath.

She arched her back as he thrusted in again, pushing her tits up. His hand left her throat to deal two sharp slaps to the wanting breasts. She groaned and slumped back down again, writhing in the sheets, her silken curls spread around her like a halo.

His fingers pinched one nipple pull her up with it, a whimpering moan met his actions. He pulled until she had to push herself away from the bed and then he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Their tongues intermingled, fighting for some dominance.

With his arms wrapped securely around her and he nails digging into the flesh of his back, Kylo began thrusting harder and fast. His breath intermingled with hers as his climax approached, but Kylo wasn't done yet. His fingers crept between her legs and started massaging her clit. She tossed her head in with a moan and Kylo descended onto her throat, sucking and biting. And when they both reached the peak of their climax Kylo bit down hard on the flesh of her shoulder as his hot .

It wasn't until they had collapsed into the bed and came down off the natural high that her shoulder hurt. She touched it gingerly and hissed.

"You bit me." She grumbled hauling herself off the bed and towards the bathroom to take stock. Little hickeys blossomed over her neck and her shoulder was turning a nasty purple color. It reminded her of the last time Kylo had his mouth on her, the night he had broken through whatever barier had stunted her use of the force. She frowned as she hear him padding his way across the stone floors.

"I'm going to take a bath. Do you need something?" She asked sourly.

"Would you like me to join you?" He asked, leaning into the door frame. Somehow his hair was still perfect despite the antics that had just occurred. Her hair was already frizzing and losing its curl.

"No. Now leave me alone. You got what you wanted."

Kylo walked forward and palmed her face, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't be like that. You enjoyed it too."

She couldn't help but compare his touch to Hux's. Hux had lavished her with gentle kisses and soft caresses when she wanted them. With Hux it was like they were equals, like he respected her. Kylo treated her like she was less than him, like she wasn't capable of the same things he was.

She slapped his hand away and quickly force-shoved him out of the bathroom. She slammed the door in his dumbfounded face and clicked the lock home.

The reality of her situation was that both men had betrayed her and she no longer had any desire to be used.


End file.
